Pokemon : The Final Win
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: 5 years has passed since Ash has beated the Elite Four of every region and now he's been chosen to compete in a league thats going to test his skills. Will he beat this or go down hard lets begin Ash/harem This fic is for ADOPTION!
1. The teams

Ash:Pikachu

Infernape

Torterra

Floatzel

Staraptor

Gliscor

Others at oak's

Brock: Toxicroak

Happiny

Sudowodo

Dawn: Piplup

Buneary

Mamoswine

Pachirisu

Cherubi


	2. The Invite

''Well let's see what we have here'' mumbled a 17 year old Ash (Pika) said his partner. ''Huh?'' (pikachu?) ''it looks like a invite to something... WHAT!!!!'' screamed a surprised Ash '' it's a invite to the legendary Fighter League.

**Dear we've seen all your battles amd have been impress by your skills,tactics, and love for your pokemon we hope you accept our invite to this great event if you accept please go to Vermillion Harbor and go on the S.S. Milotic you won't miss it **

**Sign: The Pokemon league.**

''I accept it'' said Ash ''Let's go Pikachu'' (Pika!) ''but first let's supply ourselfs and choose who to bring with us. Ash Is the champion of every region at the age of 15 after he won at the Indigo League which was the last league he compete in, he dissappear for 2yrs and no one know where he went he sent his friends and family letters to let them know he was fine and suddenly he came back stronger,better, and smarter. he said he went to train and study and said he was sorry for not telling anyone so they accept his apology and carried on with their lives. '' Maybe I should tell them the reason why I left'' (pika) they mumbled together ''but not now'' during those 2yrs Ash has caught a lot of pokemon now he has as much as Gary but his were stronger and smarter also Ash ''I gonna fight with great spirit and stregth now I show everyone I have what it takes to be a master'' (pikachu).

**Does Ash truely has what it takes to be a Pokemon master only time will time let the true story begin!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I said this is gonna be a harem so here it is:Anabel,Angie,Misty,May,Dawn,Solana,Bianca,Zoey, Duplica,Cynthia, and a few others and if there's a pokemon you want Ash to have send a message Piece Ya Heard (let's forget that).


	3. The Journey Beginning

''Well here we are Pikachu''(chu pika) Ash has finally arrive at Vermillon port and was trying to find his ship ''woah..) woah was right the ship was cool and big it was mainly a navy blue with green symbols and looked like it can hold a few 1,000 people on board ''well let's g-WAIT!!'' ''huh?''

Ash took a look at the guy he was **black**,spiked up hair, line eyes''Brock!'' ''yeah it's me hehehe'' Brock is now a great breeder and part-time gym leader, now Brock took a look at Ash he was wearing black pants a red short-sleeved t-shirt with the pokeball symbol on it, a bluish gray long sleeved jacket kept unzipped and opened with red-yellow (cap) with green.

''What are you doing here?'' Ash asked '' well i happen to be a guest at the Fighter League and been invited to represent the Pewter Gym'' Brock replied '' well that's cool'' Ash said ''now let's go!!!1'' Ash yelled as he ran to the ship with Brock and pikachu on tow.

* * *

The trip took a few days but the guys are at the entrance in a town called Willgon. ''huh?'' Ash questioned ''the only way to get to the F.L.(Fighter League) is travel there'' said the captain of the ship ''the invite was only to get you here you have to travel to the end of the island by yourself it's to pick the weaklings off'' Ash signed ''well I guess we have to go.

The fight part of the trip was to get though a place called the Volcan Forest it a forest that surrounded a massive volcano that's been dorment for years.

Ash and Brock travel the burning forest for about a few hours and were taking a break by a spring '' man this is tiring'' groaned Ash ''yeah'' said Brock then suddenly a earthquake set off "' woah what;s that..!?'' screamed Ash ''I don't know run!'' screamed Brock and they ran to the base of the volcano once they got there the quake stopped ''this volcano is huge'' said Ash '' yeah we're about half way thourgh though'' ''well let's climb... Rock the **world TORTERRA!!_'' _**

**_The massive green turtle roared as he was summmoned. Now use rock climb and help us get up there (tor-torterra) the turtle's claws glowed white and got bigger and helped the two get up and down from the volcano._**

**_''Thanks buddy'' (tor) Ash returned him and Brock took out a map '' well let's see we're out the forrest and the next town is a little a mile away'' said Brock '' well race ya'' ''huh? wait up!'' _**

**_the two raced one another til they reached the town called Festivia._**

**_They are at the pokemon center and Brock..._**

**_'' Oh! my sweet Joy I com'in Hone-'' Toxicroak knock him out with a poison jab before he could've finish that sentence instead Ash got a room for both of them with Toxicroak dragging Brock behind them once they got to the room toxicroak tossed him on the bed and return itself._**

**_''Hehe same old Brock'' chuckled Ash and he to went to sleep._**

**_''Ready guys!?'' yelled Ash morning came by quickly and our heros were now getting ready to move out '' Brock hum much time do we got left to make it to the league?'' asked Ash_**

**_''Well we got 4 months but to make it there we got to go Flight-top City and get a ride there on a plane and get you register'' replied the rock head _**

**_''Well let's get going'' said Ash _**

**_and with that our heros went for the time of their lives._**

* * *

well that's a good chapter best wishes.


	4. The Return of Our Hero

**Hey guys I back sorry for the wait I have to brainstorm well I hope you love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Well it's been a month and our heros had made it to the F.L Ash is registered and he and Brock are now at a Pokemon Center ready to train( the F.L doens't start for 3 months) and it's night time at the center.

''well I guess it's time to go (pika)'' Ash and pikachu said

''Wait'' said someone.

''huh?'' Ash questioned.

It Brock and it looked he was pissed ''Ash where are you going?'' he questioned him. ''Brock I going to train... it's a trip'' Ash stated.

''Will not without me''.

''Why?'' Ash said because he had tears in his eyes.

'' Because you like my little brother and I want to look out for you'' Brock said with a smile.

''Will ok'' and with that our heros went to the darkness training for the things ahead of time.

(At the arena)

**Will people welcome to the 8TH Fighter League I your host and special guest and I proudly say that all of you trainers are one of a kind your special way please make me proud to have you in my tournament will LET'S BEGIN the first battle.**

**It's been 3 months and F.L has begun ash's friends,family, and rivals have been there and been worried sick especially the girls that like/love Ash. Yes people a lot of girls like our dumb hero they been waiting to him how they feel however Ash dissapeared again and decided to wait till the time was right.**

**''We will now choose our fighters'' said **

**A wide screen t.v. appeared in the middle of the arena and a bunch of names came up.**

**''Ash Ketchum vs Fisherman John'' said a judge.**

**However John came to the field and waited and the crowd was getting irited after n waiting for ten minutes.''Come on I didn't pay to sit I want action!!!'' shouted a random guy.**

**''Well I guess Ash is disq-WAIT!'' interrupted a voice.**

**A figure came on a Arcanine with someone with him. He was wearing Gray pants, a red short sleeved t-shirt, a black jacket kept completely wide open, a green cap with a yellow bolt on it and black and white shoes. The next guy was wearing a green short sleeved t-shirt, brown pants, and a orange sleeveless vest.**

**ASH and Brock!!!.**

**''Yeah sorry we're late we had to rest and train'' replied Ash.**

**''Well let's fight already'' said a impatient John.**

**''Well Let's begin'' said the ref.**

**Fisherman John would like to Battle!!!**

**''But first let's select our field'' and a wheel came up on the middle of the field ''now spin it!'' and the spin the arrow on a plant mark.**

**''The field is grass'' the plain fieid was instantly replaced by a forestly landscape with a big river '' now this battle is 3 on 3 subs are allowed a trainer to lose all 3 of their pokemon is the loser now begin!!'' **

**''Well put them on the hook go Finneon'' a blue fish appeared.**

**''Tch I guess we have to light things huh buddy? Ash asked Pikachu (pi pika chu/right let's kick ass) Pikachu said.((pikachu is a male in this fic)) **

**''Let the thunder roar Luxray!'' a blue,black, and yellow lion/cat appeared.**

**''finneon use silver wind'' John said and the the fish shot a powderly wind at Luxray.**

**''Luxray use ****thunderbolt'' Ash commanded and the lion shot a bolt of lightnng at the fish knocking it out.**

**''You did well return'' said John and the fish got sucked into it's ball.**

**''crush'em with intense waves Barboach'' and a blue and brown fish appeared.**

**''Luxray use crunch(lux ray lux/yes master)'' and the lion pounce on it's prey fangs glowing blackish-purple.**

**''Barboach use earthquake to knock that pussy-cat away!'' yelled John.**

**Barboach released a massive earthquake that knocked Luxray out.**

**(Lux lux ray lux/I sorry master)''it's alright return'' Ash said.**

**''It's time I finally bring you out'' Ash said with a smirk'' Destroy the land with darken rage Tyranitar'' and the dark green dino roared as he was summoned.**

**''Tyranitar let's end this with hyper beam(ty tyranitar/Right friend) and the green dino fired a orange-yellow beam at the fish knocking it out.**

**''come back yoe were great'' John said'' now crash down with a mighty wave in the vicious storm Gyrados!!!!'' and a blue-white dragon fish came out**

**'' Let's end it before it can recharge use aqua-tail'' and Gyrados tail glowed blue with water forming a whilpool-like drill.**

**Tyranitar cryed in pain at the attack and fainted(ty tyranitar tar/I loss please forgive friend)'' You did great return'' Ash said with a smile.**

**''Now it's time for you to fight''Ash said with another smirk''Fight with the power of aura and engage the foe with all your might, strike out when you when you're at your limits prevail and lash out with great power Lucario!!!!''a jackel like pokemon appeared and kneel before Ash.**

**(What's should I do master?)he asked((this is the same lucario in the movie he never died I give more info later)).**

**''Fight'' Ash said(yes your majesty)**

**''Quickly use flamethrower to melt it down'' John said and Gyrados fired a stream of fire at Lucario.**

**''We will end this use a aura sphere'' and the jackel fired a blue ball of energy knocking the giant fish out cold.**

**''And the winner is ASH KETCHUM!!!'' and the crowd went wild while Ash and John shook hands.**

**''That was a great fight''said John''yeah you're good let's meet again'' and they went their ways.**

**Ash met all his friends at the exit and smiled''Hello everyone''and every just said a few words **

**''Ash and Brock''.**

**Will that's a pretty good chapter send me a message if you want Ash to have a pokemon, make a suggestion or something. **

* * *


	5. The Love is Bloomming

**Hey guys heres another chapter for ya now we know what Ash has been doing enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

''Ash ..'' everyone said.

* * *

''Hey everyone''Ash said and was instantly tackled by his mother Delia.''Young man you are so grounded for this''Delia said as she was holding Ash with tears in her eyes glad that her son was safe and looked and can see a large group of people comming to him Brock,Misty,Tracy,Max,May,Drew,Gary,Ritchie,Angie,Zoey,and the others.

''Ash could you tell where you been?'' asked Max.

''Sure but let's go to my hotel I want it to be a secret'' and with everyone followed Ash and Brock to their hotel.((Ash and Brock have rooms on different floors)).

* * *

**At Ash's Hotel**

* * *

Once everyone made it to Ash's room they bombarded him with questions and he was getting a little annoyed.''QUIET!!!!''Ash shouted now sit down and be quiet I answer all your questions after I done telling you my shut up at this point and Ash cleared his throat with Brock by his side.

''Well it started like this''he began''me and Brock-o went to find a good training area remotely closed off from outsiders so we traveled around the whole island training and catching new pokemon''. Me and Brock caught a bunch after we got lost in a jungle a old man named Show find us and nurse us back to health after we recovered he told he could teach a few things so we accepted''.

**''He taught us moves we never seen before when he trained us we were dead tire and beated savagely like a Aggron wrestled taught us lot's of things such as cooking,battling,training, and lot's more. He made us study 8 books a day and trained for 14 hours''hearing this everyone gasped'' it was tough but it paid off so we spent 3 months doing that and more.''**

**''What exactly did he taught you?''asked Gary**

**''Well he taught me how to fight so now I can beat a Steelix with my own bare hands''Ash replied.**

**Everyone gasped again to think a 17 year-old could be so strong and smart now the Ash they knew was gone this one is a better Ash and the girls were now checking him out.**

**Ash was a bloody fucking god his body was slim despite the fact he ate a lot he has a strong pair of abs, strong shoulders,lean chest, and a nice ass((NOT GAY!!!)). His face was like a god's as well, his hair was little more spiky, his eyes were blackish-brown and held warmth in them, and his outfit made him look like a model/god.**

**All the girls who were checking him out blushed a bright red. 'He he looks so yummy' were the thoughts of some women in the room they decided to confess their feelings to him till suddenly Ash yawn.**

**''Um guys I need to talk to all girls alone please''all the guys looked at Ash with a look but complied now all who was in the room now was Ash,Misty,May,Dawn,Zoey,Angie,Anabel,Cynthia,Solana,Bianca,Greta,Duplica, and soladad.**

**''I saw you gals checking me out earlier''Ash stated.''Care to explain?''he questioned**

**''Um well Ash we all love you'' said Angie**

**Ash was wide eyed he couldn't believe all these beautiful women loved i mean sure one girl is good but around ten was a little much.**

**''Y-You do?Why?''Ash questioned.**

**''Yes we all love you truely and deeply we all talked it out while you were away and decided to share fighting over you wouldn't do anything so we decided to be with you forever''said May.**

**''I love you all to'' Ash said with a smile.''But how can I date all of you I mean if we try it together it be chaos''he said.**

**All the girls(or women)smiled at this''We already planned it out''Misty said''you get one of us for a date once a week and get the rest of us later'' said Dawn''I want to give you all something''and before any of them could speak Ash kissed all of them deeply one at a time causing them to blushed a bright red that put a Magmar in shame.''Well lucky for us my bed is big enough to fit all of us but I wished I could you all''he said.**

**''That's alright'' Anabel said ''Now let's go to sleep''everyone quickly agreed and took turns changing in the bathroom and cuddled together with smiles on their faces.**

**Morning came by fast and Ash woke up first he quietly snuck out of bed not to wake any of his angels up. He grab his usual clothing and went to the shower and turn it on after making sure it was at the right temperature he went in.**

**Suddenly Ash's senses went on alert and got himself in a stance however what surprised was that Angie,Anabel,and Zoey were naked and all had smiles on their faces.**

**Ash blushed deepen when they went in with him''What are you all doing?''he asked **

**''We decided to bath with you''Angie said**

**''But we not suppose to b-''he was interrupted was Angie put a finger on his lips.''it doesn't matter as long as we don't do it we're fine.**

**''Ok'' was that Ash could say**

**After they were done with there shower/bath they brushed their teeth and did the other things to get for the day.**

**''Hey girls you wake up the others I make Breakfast''Ash said**

**''Ok Ashy''Anabel said.**

**Ash made everyone pancakes,bacon,eggs,toast,and milk/juice.**

**After everyone else got ready they ate and talked about random things and after a while they decided to tell everyone about this relationship in about half way into the tournament and went the Pokemon Center and get ready for the battles today.**

**''Will good luck'' and a few good luck kisses they went to the respective arenas and due to contest season being done the girls could have more time with Ash.''This is gonna be interesting'' Ash said**

**Well this has been a good chapter anyway send me a message what pokemon Ash and the others should have also tell what girls you want in the harem will see ya.**

* * *


	6. The Move and the Surprise

**Hey guys heres another chapter it has a battle enjoy****.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**At Arena 27**

**''Will folks here we are this tournament is gonna be exciting so sit down have a snack and enjoy!'' shouted a judge.**

**''In the red corner we got Ash Ketchum''Ash appeared in his respective corner''and in the blue corner we got Mike'' and a hiker appeared.**

**''Now then this battle is 3 on 3 subs are allowed and now spin the wheel''and the wheel spun for a few seconds the arrow landing on a rock symbol ''and and our field is the rock field'' and with that the field changed to a rocky area with a big mountain surrounded by a desert.**

**''Trainers choose your pokemon''said the ref.**

**''Let's rock Golem''and a boulder like reptile appeared.**

**''Let's do this''said Ash with a smirk''charge straight through them Rhyhorn''and the boulder rhino roared as his was summuned.**

**''Golem use earthquake''and the boulder pokemon stomped it's foot on the groud sending a wave of rock abd sand at it's oppenet.**

**''Rhyhorn use protect''(rhy rhy horn/yeah man)and rhyhorn surrounded himself with a green barrier stopping the attack.**

**''Now use ice beam'' and golem got frozen.**

**''Damn return now go'' and Mike send out a machoke.**

**''Rhyhorn return''Ash said''rush at the foe with intense speed and howling flames Arcanine!'' and the dog-lion howled.**

**''Quick use extreme speed with flame wheel''and dog hunt it's prey rushing at it while covered in flames.**

**''Use counter''and Machoke glowed red and white.**

**Ash smirked at this'seems he trying to play defense wrong move' ''Arcanine switch to solar beam when you're close to it'' the dog fired a beam of pure sun light to finish it's foe.**

**''Oh shit time I bring you out go Onix''and the rock snake appeared.**

**''Arcanine it's time we use THAT move (wolf wolf growl/I understand master)the dog howled to the sky as he was covered in flame and sparks with very sharp plants surrounded him.**

**''Now use Thunder-Flame-Flower!!!''yelled Ash.**

**''Shit use iron defense''Onix was now glowing white as Arcanine fired a beam of fire flowing with electricity with sharp deadly screamed as it was hit point attacked caused a explosion to occur making everyone not to see.**

**Onix was out cold and the mountain was completely destroyed you could still see a few sparks coming from the sand and the trees were totally incerated with sharp plants stabing the ground.**

**''T-the victory goes to the red team''stutted the judge.**

**''Ash smirk as he left a very quiet stadium.**

***At Ash's room* **

**Ash went to the Pokemon Center and healed Arcanine and rhyhorn and rewarded them.''Now you guys did a great job I want to give you something''Arcanine and Rhyhorn waited excitely''You guys get a these''as Ash tied a band around them''those are special sashes that boost your stats and increase your abilities''Ash said with a smile.**

**The two pokemon cried as their trainer/master gave them something so cool so they tackled him Ash laughed at and return them (grumble grumbled)''I guess I have lunch then take a little nap'' said Ash.**

***LATER***

**After a nice lunch laid on the sofa as he was remembering the event that happed earlier today.'I guess they really are my angels'he thought.**

**There was a few words that could able to descibed Angie,Zoey,and Anabel.**

**Beautiful,Sexy,and hot.**

**Angie's body was a great one at that her curves were coming along good with her C-cup and her her nice slender body was like like a goddess looking at eyes were dark gold eyes were like a pair of leaves,her green hair was a forrest of softness and her smiles were pretty as well.**

**Zoey's body was a super models as well her curves were great and C-cup was a nice touch along with a slender dark red hair was like a fire of softness and her orange-brown eyes hold nothing but warmth like the sun and her smiles were cute as a cat's as well.**

**Anabel's body was a angel's as well also her curves were like perfect along with her lilac hair and eyes were like a flower blooming when it's sunny with a clear smiles were cute and beautiful as a milotic and a cute furry rabbit.**

**'Well I ask them why they did later'thought Ash hit puberty when he turned sixteen and started a liking for girls so he asked Brock for a little 'help' and after the Pewter City's '' had taught our dense hero the way of the a few weeks of that Ash beated Brock to a pulp when he decided to get a little.. well let's end it at that.**

**Ash was about to take his his nap when the girls he was thinking came through the door and witha few bags in their arms.**

**''Hey girls''Ash said.**

**''Hey''they replied back.**

**''What did you buy?''he questioned''just some food and clothes''said Angie.**

**After they put everything away they went to Ash's room and watched t.v. with Anabel on his chest and Angie and Zoey by his they watched a action-romance movie Ash turned off the t.v. and decided to pop the question.**

**''Girls why did you go to the shower with me?''he asked**

**''Well we like to see what would happen if we washed with you''replied Zoey**

**''But why?''**

**They sighen''We wanted to''said Anabel**

**''Well ask me first then we do it''said Ash**

**''Ok''the three ladies said**

**However Ash had plans for the three of them as he smirk as their pokemon are at the center till they pick'em kissed Zoey deeply causing her to moan as he licked her gladly let his tongue slip in her mouth as had her hands grabbed his moaned more as Ash hold and rub her ass''Ash mmmm''Zoey moaned suddenly Ash stopped.''Why did you stop?''she asked ''because I want you till later''was all he said as he switched too Angie and hold her ass causing her to moan as well''Ash don't stop''as Angie grabbed his head and shoved her tongue in his mouth and kiss for a few moments till Ash pulled away.''Now your turn Ana''and Anabel gasped as her ass was being rub by Ash's expert hands''mmm Ash more''and Ash kiss Anabel gladly making feel good.**

**Ash stopped again and looked at them''now we wait till later''causing all three of the girls to pout ''don't worry you have much more next time''was Ash said as he jumped out of bed and walked to the closet to put his backpack in''Hey Ash we got a surprise for you''said Angie with a sly smile ''Huh?''was Ash said he look at them confusely.''Now girls''Anabel said as Angie and Zoey looked each other suddenly Angie kissed Zoey and they both open one eye to see Ash's shocked look'now'thought Anabel as she nodded as Angie slippered her tongue in Zoey's mouth and both moan as they grabbing each others ass Anabel came behind Zoey and rub her ass as she lick and suck on Zoey's neck causing the redhead to moan and pur then Angie stopped kissing Zoey who had love-lust filled eyes.''Now Zoey enjoy and Ash feel free to join in''said Anabel with sly-seductive tone as she went back to Zoey's neck and Angie decided to try something she slipped her hands under Zoey's shirt and grabbed her breasts causing the red-head to was now entering lust mode as grabbed Angie's head and push between her breasts ''lick,suck please''she said and Angie lick Zoey's nipples getting moans and purs''yes Angie take'em back in her mouth'' and the green head obeyed as Anabel came and kiss her fully then they all stopped looking at ash's reaction and they could see a bulge in his pants.''Girls I think that was very hot''and they smiled as Zoey put her shirt back on will let's wait for the others and with that they went back to kissing and watching tv the sofa.**

**A few hours later everyone came back and could see Ash and the Zoey making out wildly.''Excuse us''said a smiling May''I think we want some of that''and with that after a few pleasurable make-outs Ash made dinner which was home made pizza and pasta and everyone was once again sleeping and cuddling against each other with smiles.**

**Well that's a good damn chapter now send a review about what pokemon Ash should,which girls you want in the harem,and who do's who and anything else you want I open to suggestions LATER.**


	7. New Moves and the Win

**Hey people I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Ash woke up and found himself in his bed he smiled at his girls who were sleeping quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up till''Ash?''Ash looked to see his ranger girlfriend awake and yawning.

''Good morning''Ash said

''Morning''was Solana's reply

''I gonna take a shower wanna come?''he asked with a smile

''Sure I love to''she had a smirk on her face

The two went to the shower and got undressed till they were naked and Ash couldn't help but was no very beautiful her curves were perfect and her breasts were C+.Her eyes red eyes were like the sun warm and kind but be fierce her teal colered hair was a sea of softness.

''Wow''was that Ash could say Solana smiled when he was staring at her

''Now let's go wash up''Solana said with a wink

After a few minutes of this Ash decided to Solana something''Solana should we tell everybody our secret?''he asked

''Of course they deserve to know''she said with a smile

''Ok we tell them after were done with this''Ash said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Solana's waist and held her close kissing her moaned as she put hands at the back of his head then Ash started kissing and sucking her neck ''Solana I love you so much''he mumbled ''I love you as well ohhhhh''Solana stopped his assault on her neck and pressed her against the wall''Solana I protect you''he said as he held her close''I know and I be with you forever''Solana said with a smile as they kissed as Ash licked her lips asking for entrance and she complied allowing his tongue to tangle with hers and Ash gently rub her ass and played with her breasts.''Ash please more''and Ash give her more as he suck and lick her nipples getting moans,groans,and Ash stopped as he was kissing her''it's time to get out''he said with a smile as he picked up Solana bridal-style and dried her off and when Solana sat on Ash's lab as he finished drying her''now let me return the favor''and she did the same thing to him however once she got to his waist she stroke his member.''Solana wh-''he was stopped with a kiss ''enjoy''and Solana got back to work, they all talked about it and decided to not to have sex till they were eighteen.

Suddenly Solana licked the tip of his member getting it to be hard and wet however Ash stopped her''Solana you don't have to do this''this made her smile

''I know but I want to do it''then she got on her knees and licked it slowly gaining speed and started sucking on it then she deep throated hi''Solana I gonna come''and he releashed a boat load of cum in her mouth and drinked every last drop.

''Now we can go''Solana said with smile as she got up and went to get dress

Ash simply got dress and brush his teeth as he was now in the living room watching a tv show about cars(hot wheels battle force five).Soon everybody came ready and prepared as Ash already made them a nice breakfast.

''Ash what pokemon are you going to use?''asked a fresh Misty

''My Johto team''he said simply

Now was the time to tell them about the news.''Everyone and Solana got something to tell you''said a serious Ash''During my traing trip around the world I got a letter to join the Ranger Union''everyone was shocked at this to think Ash was a Ranger was unbelievable.''Wh-wh-what's yor rank?''asked a surprised May''I'm a Top Ranger''everyone gasps''My teammates are Lunick,Jackie,and Solana sometimes Spenser and I one of the best rangers in the world currently''he said.

''Wow''said a surprised Dawn

''Yeah i sometimes go on missions with or with out a partner''said Ash''Do you have a pantner pokemon?''asked Cynthia''Yeah I have seventeen on for each type''said a calm,cool-looking Ash.

''Now that that's out of the way I gotta go love ya''Ash said as he kiss all his girls

*AT AREANA 48*

''Ladies and gentlemen this match is Ash vs Nick this gonna be exciting''

''Alright this battle is 3 on 3 a trainer to lose all their pokemon is the loser subs are allowed and let the wheel spin''and the wheel spun the arrow landing on a glacier/beach mark

''Will folks we forget to tell ya some fields are combination of 2,3,or4 the field is the beach and glacier field''a beach with ice floes appeared as the battle field''now begin!''

**Cool Trainer Nick would like to battle!!**

''Go Kingler''and a crab with a huge claw/pincer appeared in the water

Ash simply smirk''erupt with a blazing typhoon in the explosive blast Typhlosion!''and the wolverine sneered at it's opponet

''Kingler use water gun'' and the crab fired a blast of water

''Take it head on'' and Typhlosion stood there not even affected by the attack

''Damn it use crab-hammer'' and the crab charge pincer glowing blue with water surrounding it

''Use crush claw then shadow claw''Ash commanded calmly as the badger's claw glowed white and got longer and sharper as he sliced at Kingler then releashed a sharp-long claw of shadows at it slicing and hacking it as groan in pain

''Shit use vice grip''the crab caught the badger as he struggle to get free''now use hyper beam''and the crab began charging up a yellow-orange ball that soon turn into a beam

''I guess we got no choose Typhlosion it's time we use our special move(ty-ty-typhlosion-ty/right Ash I try my best)said the badger as he begin glowing red causing the crab to scream in pain as it let go

''Now use Eruption-Metal Stone-Quake-Root (Typhoon Blaster Explosion) !!!''yelled Ash as Typhlosion roared to the skies as the sun was blocked out by pitch-black clouds and the wolverine glowed red,brown,and white.''Now FIRE!!''and Typhlosion fired a beam of fire that caused a earthquake and plants to come alive and fire surrounding the flames with sharp rocks and plants with metal blades coming at his foe with a hurricane in mix.

The attack caused a explosion blinding everyone's vision and when the smoke cleared Kingler was scorched very very badly.''The red team wins''said the referee as Nick return his crab

''Now crush'em Poliwhirl''and the frog appeared

''Return pal you were great(ty-ty-typhlo-typhlosion/Yeah I a little tire get me a snack later)and he was returned

''Bloom beautifully in the harsh forrest Meganium!!''yelled Ash as he releashed his friend usual Meganium jumped on Ash much to the crowd amusement.

''hehe not now girl down''amd the green dino hopped off him

''Now use vine whip''and vines were about to entangles the frog

''Dodge''the frog dodge but barely

''Use razor leaf''and razor sharp leaves were launched

''dodge and get in the water''the frog jumped in the water

''Now use multiple ice beams and blizzards''and Meganium cried in pain as she was hit

''Damn Meganium time to use IT(meganium meg meg/right let's do this)

And suddenly Meganuim glowed green and roared as she was powering up

''Use Rage-(Root-Poison-Garden)!''and Meganium stomped her feet on the ground and the field was covered in plants which has a very deadly effect sleepyness,poison,parylize,.The attack left a beautiful garden of death and the frog pokemon was buried in there.

''Return pal you did great''

''Now go Magnetmite''and a magnet pokemon appeared

''Return girl you were awesome''(meganium meg meg meganium/Yeah I was awesome I be asleep call me later)and the dino was back in it's ball.

''Now you turn''Ash said with a smile''Hunt in the raging current under the vicious swamp Feraligatr!''and the big blue gator dance upon his released

''Quick use thunder''and a powerful bolt was loosed on the gator causing a small explosion and amazingling the gator was unaffected by the attack

''Now Feraligatr use hydro pump''and alligator shot a burst of water at the magnet sending it to the ground

''Damn it to hell we not giving up without a fight Magnetmite use thunder full power!''and the magnet pokemon releashed a powerful bolt of lightning at the big jaw pokemon

'Shit Feraligatr won't be able to dodge'thought Ash''Feraligatr use IT now!''and the gator roared as he glowed blue

''Use Tidal-Freeze-Draconic-Tsunami!!''Ash screamed and the gator blasted a wave of water,ice,and snow with stone-metal comets crashing downon the small pokemon, as the two attacks hit the comets absorbed the thunder and mix in with the mighty attack flooded the field with the pokemon in it and...

''Feraligatr wins''and the crowd went wild as the Ash and Nick shook hands and walk their seperate ways.

***With Ash***

''I guess I go get some lunch for everyone''said Ash as he walked to a local store and bought some food for his pokemon he wanted to make a special meal for them for how great they he got back to the apartment he went to the kitchen and made the meal which was a yummy salid for meganium which have fruits and berries ,chicken and beef pasta with fish for Feraligatr ,and for typhlosion chicken pizza with Ash called out his three Johto starters''now I made a meal for all of your for your hard work you made me proud enjoy''and enjoy they did they all chowed down and took a nap Ash on the sofa the three Johto Starters in the floor.

Later Bianca came and looked at the sight before her Ash on the sofa with pikachu on other side, the three Johto starters on the smile as she looked at Ash he looked so peaceful and cute it be a sin to wake him decided to take a nap as well she finished her painting and shopping today and a little rest would be good so she place herself on top of him and slept with a smile on her face.

Much later that evening Bianca woke up and found Ash's arms wrapped around her waist and he's still asleep so she snuggled against woke up feeling a weight on his chest''Bianca?''she smiled as her was called''Yes?''she asked ''um we should make dinner everybody will be back soon''and with that the two were making a tasty treat and the pokemon are at the pokemon center in Ash's P.C.

Once everyone got back home they found themselves eating French style with bread and that they went to the bedroom and got ready for sleep today has been a good day.

**Well that's a good chapter today remember tell me what pokemon Ash should have and what girls you want to be in the harem and any suggestions you have just send me in the review also Brock and Lucy will get together later on and Gary and Paul will have a shot at Ash so LATER.**


	8. The Training and the original three

**Hey guys I gonna put something good in this chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Once again Ash woke up with all his girls in his bed and he had Bianca on his chest had a tight grip on his waist and she had a smile as she snuggled closer to him and mumbled his name ''Ash..'' and said boy smiled down at her.

''Lucky I bought a huge apartment''Ash thought,his apartment was a little big with nine rooms and three bathrooms with a big kitchen and a big balcony with a beautiful view of the city and island,the rooms were taken except for one which was pikachu's and the other pokemon's room,lucky for Ash he had a battle later at night which was 9pm so he could hang out with his friends or more his girls.

He got up and went to the shower and got in relaxing he was thinking between using his Kanto team or his new team which was even in power and skill as his old teams,just as he was decided two arms wrapped around his waist from behind pressed her against his oh it was Bianca.

''Wh-what are doing?''said Ash who was surprised by this Bianca was naked as well and she hold him tight with a smile.''I just want to be close to you''said a smiling Bianca as Ash blushed a red that would make a Krabby boil if it touch him''now let me wash your back and then you do mine''she said with a seductive they were done cleaning each other Bianca hold Ash from behind again and whisper in his ear''Ash let give a reward for saving me and grandpa''said a smirking Bianca''Huh?'' said a confused Ash.

Bianca simply smile as she turn Ash around and kiss him deeply causing him to wrapped his arms around her,Bianca grabbed his member and stroked it getting a moan and a groan from Ash''Bianca you don't have to do this''this made Bianca smile''I know but I want to''and with that Bianca kissed Ash still stroking him.

''Bi-Bianca'' Ash groaned as Bianca put her mouth on his ear ''enjoy and now I think you get a Bianca got on her knees as she put his member in her mouth gently suck the tip getting growls and moans as she took it deeper and deeper in her mouth while playing with his balls her hands.''Bianca I gonna blow''growled Ash''then come''said Bianca and Ash filled her mouth with his seed Bianca liked no loved the taste it was salty,bitter,and very sweet so she drinked up every last drop.

''I think we should get out now''said Bianca with a smile

''Yeah..''said a dazed out Ash

After that great shower Ash told Bianca he be training and be back in time for lunch so Bianca cooked him and his pokemon a good breakfast and kiss him goodbye.

***WITH ASH***

Ash traveled to a local store and went around the corner he was now at a alleyway and looked around if anyone was in sight he sighed as he glad no one was around.''Pikachu get ready for a heavy training round''said Ash to his pika-pal(pi-pikachu/I always ready when you are)

Ash touched a brick and push it causing a door to appear he walked in and press the elevator putton to floor a few minutes the door open and Ash walked out welcome to Ash's secret training ground the area was large enough to compare to Pallet Town 10 times over it had every field and terrain imaginable so he could train to his heart's pokemon both new and old surrounded him''alright I want all of you to practice since I gonna use most if not all of you''Ash told them''I going to make sure all of you are in tip-top shape and prepared so I want all of you guys to train hard and try your best now BEGIN!!''and the training was going to be a long one at that .

***LATER***

Ash walked up to his pokemon as they were dead tire and in a little pain.''Alright that's enough for now all of you did great and with the new moves we invented and practiced we gonna be very strong and good''he said with a smile as his pokemon cheered in happiness and pride.

''Now it's time for lunch and we continue later but I want guys to practice just a little more incase we got a surprise comming instore for us''Ash said with a cool calm look.

''Later and behave''after feeding them all Ash went to the elelavator and pressed the button floor trained with his pokemon so he was tired as well so he decided to take a nap after lunch.

Now Ash was at his apartment and could see all his girls talking and cooking''Hello everyone''said a tired Ash.

''Hey Ash''said Anabel

''Why do you look so tired''said a slightly worried Cynthia

''I trained with ALL of my pokemon and trained myself so I take a nap after supper''said Ash

''Ok''said May

Lunch was great and now Ash was at the sofa watching tv and reading a book.''What's are you reading Ashy''said a cheerful Anabel''a book about a guy fighting in a world of samurai and aliens''((it's GINTAMA it's a cool manga)).

''Anabel I going to take a nap''said Ash

''Ok I wake you up if dinner is ready''said a smiling Anabel but Ash surprised her by putting his head in her lap getting a blush''Ash what?''Anabel question but was interrupted by a quiet snore he was asleep so she smiled and stroke his hair.

It was now 7pm and Ash woke smelling a very tasty meal he remembered being in Anabel's lap and found her staring down at him''hello sleepy head''said a smiling Anabel''Ana is dinner ready?''said Ash as Anabel giggled''Yeah it's ready maybe we should buy more food because it maght not be able''as she poked Ash in the stomach.

Dinner was a great time and everyone laughed as they talked about random things as Ash looked at the clock it was 8:45pm and he had to go to the arena in 15 minutes so he told everyone he was going after a few kisses he went out before saying''watch me kick ass''and went flying on Charizard.

***AT ARENA 14***

''Welcome people to the 25th battle Ash vs Jake you know what to do spin the wheel!!''and the wheel spun the arrow landing on a leaf and boulder mark''our field is the grass-boulder field!''and the plain land was replaced by forrest with mountains and a lake.

''This match will be 4-on-4 and no time limit please choose your pokemon''said the referee

**Breeder Steve would like to battle!**

''Go Machoke'' and the brute pokemon appeared flexing it's mucsles

''Grow beautifully in the wonderful nature Butterfree''and the butterfly appeared with a yellow scarf

''Machoke use flamethrower and burn that bug into cinders''as the brute shot a stream of fire at it's opponet

''Butterfree dodge then use psybeam''the bug avoided the attack and shot a colorful beam at it's foe confusing it

''No machoke snapped out of it and use focus punch!''and the still confused hit itself on the head causing some serious damage

''Let's end this use gust with poison powder''and the butterfly releashed a gust of wind with a toxic powder mixed in knocking it out

''Return and go Fearow''and huge bird appeared

''That was a bad memory wasn't it pikachu?(pi-pi-pika/yeah you said it)

''Butterfree come back now(butter-butter-free/ok I wanted to rest up for today anyway)

''Shoot'em with the power of the ocean Blastoise!''and the giant turtle roared as it was summoned and as usual he had his sunglasses and fire-fighting jacket on

''Fearow use drill peck''and the charge at the turtle spining like a drill

''Blastoise use withdraw then ice punch with dynamic-punch''and the turtle retreatd back in it's shell as Fearow it him then came back out and draw his fist glowing blue,white,and yellow and punched Fearow so hard it's couldn't speak let alone gasp

''Crap use fly''and the bird manage to fly high into the sky glowing blue and white

''Blastoise use ice beam,flash cannon,and signal beam,with hydro pump''Ash commanded and the turtle captain of Squirtle Squad nodded as he fired multiple water blasts,yellow beams,bluish-white beams,and blasts of light.

Fearow cried as it was hit by an ice beam and hurled down to floor as it fainted being frozen

''you did great now go Mankey''and a pig-monkey appeared

''Return Blastoise you were awesome(blast-blastoise-blast/you bet I was awesome later bro)

''Grow out of the seed that blossom beautifully go Venusaur!''and the dino-frog-plant appeared looking at his opponet with a serious face like Ash

''Mankey use fire punch and torch it''the mankey hollered as it ran at Venusaur with a flame coated fist

''Use earthquake and grass knot with leech seed''and Venusaur stomped on the groud setting off a powerful earthquake then stomped on the again to releash grass and seeds were fired from his flower.

''Oh yeah use fire,thunder,and focus punch''and the monkey ran at it's with fists covered in fire and sparks with glowing energy but suddenly it tripped Jake took a look at the field and curse Venusaur covered the field in seeds that sapped energy from Mankey thanks to leech seed and with grass knot still in effect mankey coundn't fight without being knocked back down.

Plus with earthquake it really was going to be difficult with all those tremors,trenches,and chasims so they were trapped like ratticate.

''Oh no we can't move we're sitting psyduck''said a worried Jake

''Now Venusaur use **FRENZY PLANT** and finish it''and with that the frog stomped on the ground releash thorny roots to stab,slash,and entangle the mankey knocking it out

''Damn go Gloom''and a walking plant was called out

''Return pal you deserve a nice rest(venus-vena-venasur/Sure I like that call me later when you need help and something boss)

''Blaze on the raging wind in the shadows Charizard!''and the winged lizard roared as he was called out

''Use sleep powder''and the plant fired a sparkling bue powder at Charizard

''Use air cutter and cut it down to size''Ash commanded and charizard fired blades of wind at it's foe making it cry in pain as it fainted

''The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town''and the crowd went wild to seeing such a cool battle

Ash and jake shake hands and went their seperate Ash came to the apartment he saw all his girls their watching tv''Hey ladies''he said witha smirk''Hey you bad boy we saw your and battle and it was amazing''said a smiling Zoey

''Maybe you should be a coordinator with all those combos you win the Grand Festival''said a cheerful Solidad

''I did win a Grand Festival''said a smriking Ash as everyone gasps

''How?When?Where?''asked a surprised Dawn

''Well in that order during my training trip I decided to do contests since I beated every league and try my share of it,I won it about a year ago,and it was in Newbark Town''said Ash

''Well let's have dinner we have a big day tommorow''said Angie and everyone quickly agreed with that everybody had a Italian style dinner and prepared for all of that Ash and the others decided to see all their friends at the park and tell them this big relationship(maybe but not now) it was a pain but they decided to tell them after the league was done.

Finally After all of this they want to sleep in different rooms and slept with a smile full of happiness.

**Well that's mighty fine damn chapter remember tell what pokemon Ash should have and what girls you want in the harem with any suggestions you have also Brock and Lucy will be together and Show will appear oh and before I forget tell me what attacks you want Ash's pokemon to learn and whatever you want SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The training and the Fight

**Hey guys I gonna something good in store for ya enjoy the show**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Ash woke up a little earlier then usual he normally wakes up at 8 or later but as he looked at the clock it was 6 and it was still dark with no sun and was decided to get ready for the day and got out of bed the girls choose to sleep in their rooms and Ash had no problem with that.

He got in the shower,brush his teeth,got dress and was about to eat breakfast till he heard a door open with a quiet was Solana and it appeared she just woken up her pj's were black sweat pants and a red and white short sleeve t-shirt''good morning sleepy head''said a smiling Ash''morning''was Solana's reply.

''What are you going to do today?''asked a curious Solana

''I gonna go train wanna come?'' asked Ash

''Sure''was her reply

Ash made them a simple plate of eggs,bacon,and pancakes after eating Ash wrote a note to everyone about where they were going.

Ash and Solana walked to Ash's secret training ground to train for the battle pressed a button and the door appeared they walked in the elevator and Ash pressed a button labeled 20 and the elevator went down.

''Wow''was Solana's reply to the place before her the training ground Ash built was huge huge enough to be as big as 50 Pallet Town's and it had every field and terrain possible the area was packed full of pokemon training.

''Guys good morning''said a cheerful Ash and Solana laughed as Ash was trampled and dog-piled by his pokemon''will I guess they said good morning Ashy''said a amused Solana.''I guess''said Ash as his pokemon got off him''ok guys this is my girlfriend Solana and she's a ranger like me and has the same rank as I so treat her nicely and behave''said a Ash who used a manly tone.''Ok now we will train last time but I decided to do things a little differently we will fight against our weaknesses and strenghts'' Ash said as his pokemon nodded''ok now begin!''and the training began.

Solana watched from the sidelines on a patch of grass as she stared at Ash and his pokemon'he training them very well' was her thought ''ok guys lunch time''said a sweaty,tired pokemon were given their food and taking a nap.''Ash come here for a sec''said a smiling Solana ''sure'' was his reply Solana was leaning under the shade of a tree and Ash joined her''here I made us lunch'' said a happy Ash as he give Solana a bento(lunch) was drooling a little at what Ash cooked for her it had a tasty looking sandwich,a juice energy drink,rice, and a cookie''Ash this looks very tasty''said a amazed Solana ''well have a bite''and Ash feed Solana like a baby making her a little embassrassed.

After eating they decided to take a nap since Ash always give his pokemon play time''Ash would you like to rest?''asked Solana ''yeah I a little tire''and Solana had Ash rest his head in her lap and stroke his 's pokemon took a look at the two rangers and smiled as they watch their master be happy.

Ash woke up and find out it was time to train some more ''sorry guys it's time to train but we have next off so we can play till then'' and the pokemon trained hard by trying to beat their weaknesses and become stronger.''Guys it's time to study'' and the pokemon groaned ''hey no groaning after this we have the day off'' then Solana asked him a question ''since when do you and your pokemon study Ash?''

''Oh my sensei Show told me to study so I become smarter and it became part of our training'' he replied

''Ok'' was Solana's reply

After studying for a good 30 minutes Ash told his pokemon to continue training when he comes back next time so now we find Ash and Solana walking back to the apartment and then Ash asked Solana something ''Solana why are you here?'' Solana replied ''oh yeah the mayor of the city and the Pokemon League decided to have some extra sercurity incase Jenny coundn't handled it'' ''ok'' and the walked back in silance hand in hand.

Ash and Solana find out nobody was here and found a note on the table

**Dear Ash and Solana we decided to go training to go training outside the city so we won't be back till tommorow so no funny buisness **

**love everyone**

''Well I guess we're alone for a while'' said Ash

''Yeah''was Solana's reply

So the two rangers decided to take go to Ash's room and watch movie was a action,romance film with a little comedy in the mix and was 2 hours and Ash looked at the clock it was 7:00.

''I guess it's dinner time'' said a hungry Ash

''Yeah I cook dinner this time you just relax''said a smirking Solana

''Ok call me when you're done''

After 20 minutes of so Solana called Ash to dinner and ate in living room in silance once the time was 7:45 and Ash was full ''Solana you're amazing cook'' and Solana simply smile at this ''thanks'' and the two went to the shower and got ready for bed but ''Ash could I sleep with you tonight?'' said Solana ''sure'' and the two snuggled against each other with smiles.

The next morning Solana woke up before Ash and smile as she was on top of him.''I guess we should get prepared'' and quietly got out of bed to the shower to prepare for the day.

Solana was in the shower and was thinking to herself 'the training Ash did was unreal I wish he could lighten up on his training I I don't want to lose him or worst' was her thought Ash's training was to fighting his pokemon and using and controling his aura which was very said his training was to fight and practice using aura and weapons which was very damaging.

Suddenly Solana felt two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest ''Ash?'' and she was right as she turned around face him ''Ash could you wash my back I can't reach it'' said a smirking Solana ''sure'' and Ash and Solana took turns washing each other and after a while they were done but still in the shower.

''I could I ask you something?'' said a worried Solana ''go ahead shoot'' ''could you promise not to train like that I thought you were gone'' said Solana as she cried into his chest Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and hold her closely.''I promise but I can't be sure'' and Ash kissed her deeply causing to close her eyes as put her hands at the back of his head deepening the kiss.

Ash pulled back after a second ''Solana I love you I never leave you I protect you till I die'' said Ash as he leaned his head on hers ''I know and I love you as well I be with you forever till death'' and with that the two rangers kissed each other deeply holding each other tightly.

Ash slipped his tongue in Solana's mouth getting a moan and then move his hands to her ass rubbing her cheeks softly ''Ash don't stop'' and Solana simply let Ash do what he wanted with then stop kissing her as turn he starting licking,sucking,and kissing her neck getting growls and groans with a few wimpers.

However Solana grabbed his head causing him to stop ''Ash I think we should get out now'' and then the two stating drying each other off again but Solana sat on Ash's lap getting comfty.

Then Solana kiss him deeply and pulled back with a smile ''that's for being a good boy'' and with a sexy smirk she left with a seductive sway of her hips

Ash looked at her and then decided to get dress and choose his team for tonight.

Solana made breakfast and after eating they both sat on the sofa with a smile as Solana leaned her head on his shoulder.''Ash what pokemon are you gonna use?'' she asked

''That's a surprise'' Ash said with a smirk

''Well we better get going or we gonna be late for your battle''and the two quickly left the standium

***AT STANDIUM 36***

''Welcome to another match it's Ash vs Gabby''

''Spin the wheel!''and the wheel spun the arrow landing on a snow flake and grass mark ''and the field is the blizzard grass field'' and the plain field was replaced by the grass field covered in snow.

''This match is 3 on 3 subs are allowed the trainer to lose all three of their pokemon is the loser are both trainers?Begin!''

**Breeder Gabby would like to battle!!!**

''Go skitty''and a pink cat appeared

''Fight with great power and ability Gallade''and the blade pokemon appeared

''Battle begin!''

''Skity use bite''and the cat tried to bite Gallade fangs glowing blackish purple

''Gallade use confusion to hold it in place then use brick break''and the blade pokemon glowd a light blue and send a wave at the cat holding it down and then punched it in the face with a glowing fist.

''Skitty use double edge to end this!''and the cat run at it's prey leaving a white trail of light behind it

''Gallade use teleport to get behind it and then end it's misery with charge beam''(Gal-gallade/i understand master)said Gallade who had a Brittish and French voice

The blade pokemon teleported himself behind the furball and fired a beam of lightning at his foe making it faint.

''Skitty is unable to battle Gallade wins''said the ref

''Skitty return go Yanma''and the bug appeared

''Gallade return you did well''(gall-gallade/yes master call me anytime)

''Bury them under the raging sands in the scorching sun Hippowdon!''and the giant hippo roared as he was called out

''yanma use wing attack''and the bug flied at the hipe wings glowing

''Hippowdon use water pulse to knock it back''and the hippo fired a orb of water at it's opponet knocking it to the ground

''Yanma use sonic boom''and the dragonfly fired sound waves at it's foe

The attack hit but didn't cause much damage''Hippowdow use tri-fang and send it packing''and the hippo bit the bug with fangs covered in ,and fire causing the bug to faint in pain

''Now go Tropius''and the dino leaf pokemon appeared

''Return pal you were awesome(hip-hip-hippowdon/you bet I was awesome call me later dude)

''Now go Absol''and the dark type appeared

''Absol use flamethrower and ice beam!''and dark type fired streams of flame and icy chilled beams at the dino

''Use fly to dodge''and the fruit pokemon glowed white as it dodged the attacks but barely

''Now use water pulse and shadow ball''and the dark type fired orbs of water and shadows at it's foe

''Tropius use razor leaf the cut'em in half''and the fruit fired sharp-edge leaves at it's foe

''Absol use thunderbolt and stone edge''and the mammal shot thunders and spear like stones at it's foe

The attacks hit causing the Fruit pokemon to cry in pain as it landed on the ground roughly

''let's end this with night slash,psycho cut,x-scissor,and super power!'' and the dark type glowed black,blue,geen,and brown and cut it's foe down to size with a beating knocking it out

''The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!''and the crowd cheered as the two trainers shook hands and walked away

Ash found Solana was at the exit waiting for him and she smile as she found him a little tired.''Come on let's go home and have a nice meal'' Ash quickly agreed and the two rangers walked back home hand in hand till Ash asked her a question ''Solana where's Plusle?'' she smiled at him ''oh he's in my PC at home I don't let him unless I on a mission or if he wants to come'' ''okay''.

Once the two got home they found everyone has returned back from training and were already making dinner ''hey everybody'' said Ash ''hey Ashy'' said smiling Anabel.

After dinner everyone went to bed except Ash who wanted to think a little bit.''Should I tell them about what I did during my two year journey?'' he asked himself ''maybe they have a right to know and I love them so much so I tell them later'' he said as he walked back to his room till he heard ''Ash?'' it was Zoey and it appeared she went to the bathroom.''Oh hey Zoey I just about to go to bed wanna sleep with me tonight?'' Ash asked the redhead ''sure I love that'' and the two Top coodinators slept in each others arms after a goodnight make-out and slept peacefully.

**Well that's a good chap we now know that Ash is a Pokemon Champion,a Top Ranger, a Top Coodinator,and a powerful fighter well you know the drill tell me which pokemon Ash should have, what girls you want in the harem,and any suggestions you have well goodbye for now.**


	10. The Battle and Evolution

**Hey fellas I got a new chap for ya so enjoy the show**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Zoey woke up to find herself in Ash's arms and smiled to herself as she find him carefully pulled herself out of Ash's arms trying not to wake him and went to the bathroom to get change and get ready for the day.

After a nice shower Zoey went to Ash's room and saw he waking up ''good morning Ashy'' said the red head ''morning Zoe'' said the raven haired teen.

After Ash and Zoey made everyone breakfast Ash told them some news ''guys I going to be late tonight'' ''why?'' questioned Angie.

''Well I going to go train since I have the week off for the time being and I've been thinking I should do a little studying'' was Ash's reply.

''How bout we help you for the week'' said Solana.

''No what I'm going to do is pretty dangerous and you might get hurt so no but don't worry I be back safe and sound.

After a few goodbye kisses and a good breakfast Ash went to his secret training ground and prepare his pokemon for the troubles ahead of him ''alright guys since we have a week of no battling we'll gonna have to be ready for all sorts of stuff so I plan our training plans.

After telling them the plan Ash trained himself using his aura and weapons the ones Show gave him. Ash went to work by trying to slice a boulder and ice berg in half and succeeded in ten minutes after that Ash went to practicing his fighting skills by fighting his pokemon hand-to-hand and dodging all of their attacks with weights on.

''Alright guys that's enough one hour till we begin again'' Ash told his pokemon and went to the kitchen floor to make'em something to eat.

After a great lunch Ash and his pokemon fight each other with great power and skill so it went like that after a little while till it was 2:00 ''well that's it guys I see ya later and keep training I went all of you to be in tip top shape'' and Ash walked back to his apartment in a happy-tired mood.

Once Ash got to his apartment he found Zoey and Angie watching tv ''hey girls'' Ash said ''hey'' the Sinnoh natives replied after placing himself between them Ash hold them close and watched a movie.

After two hours the movie ended and it was 5:15 and the others wouldn't be back till about eight so the three decided to play a game to pass the time ''so you girls want to play something or what?'' Ash asked.

However Zoey and Angie had smirks on their faces as they looked at each other and then looked at Ash ''don't worry you like this Ash'' Angie said and suddenly Zoey kissed him shoving her tongue his mouth and after a few seconds they both pulled back.

Then Angie kissed him doing the same thing Zoey did and pulled back as well ''Ash you like that then you're like this'' said a purring Zoey as Angie pressed her against the wall kissing her neck and licking her as well.

''Angie lick there oh!'' Zoey gasped out as Angie bit her a little then Angie put her hands under Zoey's shirt graping her breasts and sucking her nipples getting purrs and growls from the red head. ''Angie keep going I loving it'' said a lustful Zoey.

After sucking a few mores Angie stopped and kissed Zoey deeply and after that they both panted.''Well damn'' said a surprised Ash ''yes then I guess I do this'' said a smirking Angie as she put her hands in Zoey's pants getting a shocked look from her as Angie got Zoey nake and then put her mouth on her pussy thrusting her tongue tasting Zoey's sweet juice ''don't stop I gonna cum'' and after a few minutes Zoey came hard ''oh!!'' and Angie drink the sweet juice.

''Well I guess I had return the favor ''and Zoey licked Angie this time getting moans and groans a Angie hold her in place ''Zoe I so close'' and zoey licked up Angie's juice as she came ''OH I THERE!!'' and Zoey shoved her tongue in angies mouth getting a good back rub by her lover.

''Well you girls are wild'' after Ash got them dress he made dinner as everyone came in with bags in hand

''Hey guys dinner's ready'' Ash made them pasta with meatballs and with a little garlic bread the meal went great.

After that everyone was in the living room watching a tv show special which was like a 90 minutes so Ash give each of them a kiss and got one in return.

''Well I guess that went well'' said Ash

after a shower Ash got in bed watching tv till his open revealing Solana who snuggled against him

''Well wanna sleep together?'' the blue haired ranger asked

''Sure'' and the two rangers sleep holding each other with a smile

It was now six in the morning and Ash and his girl woke up ''morning'' they both said and they went to shower up Ash was now in the living room reading a book about plants and Solana sat on his lap ''So Ash can I come with you today?'' she asked.

''Ok just watch and give a few pointers'' Ash replied

After leaving a note the two rangers were at training ground with Ash training and Solana watching him move to move.

After about four hours of this the two rangers were having lunch with the pokemon around them sleeping bowls empty.

''Ash going to sleep?'' asked Solana

''Yeah I going to sleep wake me up later'' and Ash laid his head in Solana's lap sleeping peacefully as solana slept with him as well.

After a nice nap Ash woke up with Solana kissing him and then she pulled back ''time to wake up sleepy head'' said a amused Solana ''yeah guys time to work and don't hold anything back!'' and the training continued till 4:00 in the afternoon.

Ash and Solana were walking back home hand in hand till Ash asked Solana something ''Solana wanna come with me for the rest of the day?'' he asked

''Sure I love that'' she said with a smile

After walking aroung for a while Ash and Solana find a nice cafe called the Neon Finneon ''well I guess we eat here'' said Ash

After telling the waiter what they waited Solana decided to make small talk

''So Ash are thinking which pokemon you gonna bring?'' she asked

''No I already decided I choose my Hoen team so I good'' was his reply

After eating and leaving a good tip the rangers went to a movie and after buying all the food and stuff the two watched the movie in happy silance with Solana's head on his shoulder.

Now that the movie was done the two rangers walked back home happy and cheerful ''Well I guess their out training again'' said Ash as read the note

**Dear Ash and Solana we're going out for a training trip so we won't see guys for a while probably two days or more we'll be able to see all your matches so win for all of us **

**Love, Cythnia**

''Well we got the place to our selfs for now'' said Solana

The two rangers decided to make dinner which was steak and veggies with bread the two ate whi;e watching tv having a good time

Ash and Solana decided to turn in for the night sleeping together with a smile once more

Ash and Solana went to the training ground again to practice and study once more as Ash was training his pokemon Solana was watching him giving him a few pointers when needed and after a while the training was done and the two rangers walked to the Pokemon Center looking for a good practive battle.

After a while of looking Ash found someone it was Gary and Paul and the trainers greeted each other with a good laugh((in this story Paul is mot emo or cruel so he's nice a guy)).

''Hey guys how it going?'' asked Ash

''We both won our matches easy and have a week of no battling and I think I had finished my researching last month so I free for now'' answered Gary.

''Will about a free-for-all-battle no rules no limits just a fight to the finish?'' asked Ash and he smirked as Gary and Paul had smirks as well.

''Sure let's battle one pokemon each on the mountain field'' and with that our trainers made it to a empty field and pressed a button replacing the plain field with a mountain surrounded with a dessert and lot's of metal.

**Pokemon Champions Paul and Gary would like to battle !!!!**

''GO RHYHORN/LAIRON/GOLEM!!!!'' roared Ash,Paul,and Gary respectively as the rock types roared as well.

''Let's shake things up use earthquake!'' Gary orderd and the heavy pokemon stomped it's foot on the ground causing a earthquake to set.

''Use protect Rhyhorn!'' and the rino made a green barrier surround himself from being harm

''Now you use protect'' growled Paul as the iron pokemon did the same thing Rhyhorn did

''Hehehe now's my chance blast them with hyper beam!'' and Golem charged a orange-yellow ball in it's mouth as it prepare to fire at it's trainer order.

''Damn can't let him charge up'' thought Ash ''Rhyhorn use ice beam to stop it from charging anymore power'' Ash ordered as the rino fired a bluish white beam from his mouth nearly freezing the megaton pokemon

''Now's my chance Lairon use Iron Head'' said Paul as the steel-type charged at Rhyhorn head glowing white with gray

''Damn it Rhyhorn can't block it or dodge'' Ash thought as he trying to find a idea to save his pal from the pain of the move.

But Rhyhorn gave a roar of pain as it was hit by Lairon's hard head knocking it to the ground hard ''RHYHORN!!'' Ash yelled to his friend as the smoke appeared silance was here trying to see if the rino was knocked out or not.

However the rino roared as he blow hot air blowing the smoke away ''Rhyhorn you're ok'' Ash nearly cried as he saw his pokemon standing but barely.

''Rhyhorn ret-'' but Ash was interrupted by his pokemons roar (rhy-rhyhorn-rhy-rhyhorn-horn/I want to keep battling man I want to fight and get stronger please let me fight I quit when I faint) said Rhyhorn.

''Rhyhorn'' said Ash said ''you can do it I guess you got stuborn from me but let's fight till the end!'' and Rhyhorn gave Ash a smile as he turn to his opponets (rhy-rhyhorn-rhy-rhyhorn-rhy/I gonna beat the living shit out on you two for those attacks I beat you you guys for my trainer and myself!!!) Rhyhorn roared as he glowed white with blinding light.

''Rhyhorn you're evolving...'' Ash gasped as the rino transformed into a dino

''Let's do it Rhydon we'll end this with one move use FISSURE!!!'' and both Ash and Rhydon roared as the dino glowed white and stomped the ground slicing the field full of cracks and openings as Lairon and Golem roared in pain as ground beneath fell apart as they were droped underneath the ruble of the battle field.

''Lairon please talk to me!'' yelled Paul as he tried to find his pokemon same with Gary and Ash and to their surprise the three rock types fainted from pain and tireness.

Solana ran to Ash and glomped him ''well done Ash I impress that Rhyhorn evolved and won ina draw'' said the blue haired ranger ''yeah I better heal Rhydon he's in some pretty bad shape'' the two rangers and trainers went to the Pokemon Center and healed their pokemon after that the guys decided to meet again soon and battle it out once more.

Ash and Solana went back home made dinner and after a tasty make-out they went to sleep in bed together snugging against each other with a happy smile.

**Well that's a cool chapter I made sorry for the wait I been brainstorming and well you know what to do tell me which pokemon Ash should have,what girls you want in the harem and what suggestions you have well PEACE TILL NEXT TIME!!!!**

**Also tell me which pokemon Brock and the others shoude have including Ash's mom Delia bye-bye!!**


	11. Answers and the Four Dino Rulers

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I had a math,science,and Japenense test so I hope this chapter will good for ya will BATTLE BEGIN!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Ash woke up to find Zoey in his arms sleeping soundly. Ash looked at the time and it was 6:02 AM and he try to think which pokemon to bring with him 'maybe I should use them' he thought.

Ash try to get out of bed without waking up Zoey however the redhead had a death grip on him so he had no choice but to wait to she wakes up lucky for him said girl woke up.

''Hey Ash'' yawned Zoey.

''Hey Zoe I gonna take a shower and make breakfast I call you girls when you're ready'' and Ash left to prepare for a battle he'll win again.

Ash was thinking about a question he never got answered 'who's my father?' Ash never met his father and he asked his mother once about him she simply said this with a sad smile **he was a great trainer like you however he had to leave us to follow his mother's one last dying wish to take over her buisness and be happy but he didn't tell me what the buisness is but he promise to see us again once he finds a good replacement for him.**

Delia also told Ash that she and his dad dated for a while Delia decided to become a Pokemon trainer and breeder and while she travel through Kanto she saw his father in Vermilloin City beating the war-like Surge with a Rhyhorn. She told Ash that his father was very powerful and kind but can be strict with needed so she they traveled till he beat the Indigo Plateau and decided to become a gym leader and settle down.

But sadly life was unfair after Ash's father proposed to Delia they got married and after eight months they found that they were going to have a baby and live happily till Ash's father got the dying will of his mother.

Ash's father promise Delia he'll return to her and help rise their son but Delia hadn't heard from him for seventeen years but he send letters every now and then to let them know he was not dead or something.

'Enough of that now I got to get ready for my match and win this' after getting dress Ash found that breakfast was served and the girls said they're going shopping again how they got enough money for that it's a wonder so everyone ate and Ash went to the stadium for his battle.

***At Stadium 89***

Ash was now standing in the areana looking at his opponet a girl his age with purple hair and blue eyes.

''Now this battle is between Ash and Tina each trainer will have three pokemon to battle with, subs are allowed and the trainer to lose all their pokemon first is the loser now to choose our field SPIN THE WHEEL!!!'' and the wheel spun the arrow landing on a leaf symbol.

''The field is the forrest and we will also have a few judges here to make sure this is a clean fight judge one is Tonya and the last is Kitty'' the first judge was a model with green hair and red eyes and Skitty had gray hair((not old in 20's)) and yellow slitted eyes.

''Now please begin!'' and a big forrest appeared with a large lake and river in the middle.

''Go Scizor'' and a red ant appeared.

Ash smirked at this and grabbed a pokeball from his belt '' rampage the lands with earthshaking power Nidoking!'' and a large purple dinosaur appered.

''The battle Nidoking and Scizor BEGIN!''.

''Scizor use razor wind to rip that stupid dino apart!'' Tina yelled as the red ant unleashed blades of wind at it's foe.

''Nidoking use Ice beam to freeze those blades then use Earth Power to knock it senseless'' the royal purple colored dino fired a beam of freezing blue ice at the shredding winds ending them and then fired a massive a blast of sand,rock, and earth at his foe making it take a lot of damage.

The ant crashed to the ground making a loud thud noise as it landed roughly and Tina griited her teeth in anger.

''Use bullet punch'' Tina commanded as the red ant run/flew to it's target fist glowing silverly white.

Ash smirked at this '' Nidoking use focus punch'' and the purple dino ran at his prey fist glowing white.

Both attacks landed forcing both pokemon to skid a feet few away from each other and both pokemon were tired as well so both trainers decided that the last attacks must count.

'' Scizor use Flash cannon and Hyper Beam!!'' and the ant charged up it's attacks one pincer holding a orange-yellow orb the other a silverly-white one.

''Nidoking let's end this use Acid-Flame-Shock-Whirlpool-Drill!'' ((nido-nido-king-nido!/right let's end this this is the final blow!)) the purple dino ran at his foe horn spinning blazing with purle poisonous flames with black thunders and a powerful vortex of water mixing in.

All the attacks poison,fire,electric,and water flow together perfectly and ''FIRE NOW SCIZOR!!'' Tina roared as the ant fired the two powerful attacks and NidoKing already got to Scizor and the two attacks collided causing a massive explosion to occur.

The smoke cleared up and everyone looked at the field eager to see who won the match.

''Both pokemon are knocked out this round is a draw'' the referee said as the crowd went wild at cool display of power and skill from the trainers and pokemon.

''Return you did well go Beedrill'' and a bee/wasp appeared.

Ash was on the field making sure Nidoking was fine ''are you okay buddy?'' Ash asked with concern (nido-nido-king/yeah I fine sir man I beat I rest for a while call me when you anything) the large purple dinosaur said with a smile as he fainted and Ash rubbed his head ''I proud of you Nidoking you get treat when we're done here'' Ash said as he return to his side of the field.

''Rule the lands with great power that will shake the earth Nidoqueen!'' and a royal blue dino pokemon roared as she was summon.

''Both trainers ready? Begin!'' and things took off.

''Beedrill fly up and use silver wind'' the bee flied into sky and fired a powderly wind.

Ash smirked again ''Nidoqueen use flamethrower to burn it away and then use thundershock!'' Ash commanded as his pokemon fired a stream of white hot flames at the attack and then fired a blast and small thunder making it scream in pain.

''Beedrill get up and use twin needle'' the bee flew at it's foe stingers glowing a toxic poison.

''Nidoqueen use Avalanche to bring it down then use shadow claw to put it out of it's misery'' the queen fired a wave of ice and snow at the bee ((think ice style of surf)) freezing the bug to the ground and then the Nidoqueen raked at her foe claws glowing blackish-purple knocking it out.

''Return Go Ninetails'' and a beautiful fox appeared

''Let's go Nidoqueen use thundershock'' Ash commanded and the blue dino fired a small thunder at her foe.

''Ninetales use calm mind and repeat it a few times'' the fox glowed blue then red making the thunder attack bounce off not hurting it.

'Uh oh not good' Ash thought but Tina maind a command before him ''Ninetales use Psychic and send it packing!'' and the fox fired a wave, blast or force of psychic energy at Nidoqueen sending him into the lake not moving.

''Nidoqueen is unable to battle Ninetales wins'' the ref said as Ash ran to field swimming towards his pokemon checking to see if she was badly injured ''are you okay girl say something'' Ash pleaded as his pokemon didn't speak then she coughed gaining her breath (nido-nido-queen-nido/I think I fine nothing but a nap and a little snack won't fix well I going to sleep bye for now) and with that the blue dino fainted next to her trainer.

''Well I guess it's time to use you rock the montains and the earth with your roars Rhydon!'' and the gray dino roared as he was summoned.

''Ninetails use energy ball on it and then shadow ball'' and the fox fired two orbs one green with the power of nature the other black and purple with the powers of shadows the attacks hit causing the rino go back a few feet.

''Time for pay back pal use surf!'' and the rino ride a wave of water at it's foe crashing at it.

''Oh yeah? Use calm mind and then use energy'' the fox glowed blue then fired another blast of nature at it's foe.

Ash decided to go on defense with this one ''Rhydon use protect and iron-denfense'' Ash said as Rhyhorn made a barrier to protect himself and then glowed white thanks to iron-defense.

The energy ball passed right through the barrier and hit Rhydon but thanks to iron defense the attack did nothing.

''Ninetales we'll not taking any chances use Overheat and melt it away!'' Tina roared as Ninetales glowed red burning the air around it.

''Shit we can't dodge so we take it head on Rhydon use it it's time'' Ash said as Rhydon glowed white,black,and gray.

''Now Rhydon use Mountain-Thunder-Freeze-Flame-Comet!'' Ash roared as the dino fired a huge beam of thunder,flames,ice and water,sand, and whole lot of rocks that are very sharp edge ''Now fire!'' and the fox fired a massive beam of fire that are as hot as the sun.

Both attacks caused a massive explosion to occur shaking the whole standium and knocking a few people out.

''Woah both pokemon are unable to battle this a draw and the judges will have to make a decision'' said the ref as everyone looked at the judges.

''We decided that one more match will take place a sudden death match no rules first pokemon to go down is the loser'' said Kitty.

''Okay time I use ya for something like this Shoot with the power of metal and rock Aggron!'' and a metal dino roared as he was summoned.

''Tch Go Skitty!'' and a cute little cat appeared ready to pounce.

''Aggron use iron head then dragon rush'' the steel dino slammed into it's foe glowing white and glowed blue and purple and again slamed into the cat crushing it's insides.

''Skitty use brick break'' the cat hit Aggron on the head causing a lot of damage.

''Don't take that use double-edge'' and the metal dino slammed into it's foe again causing pain to the cat.

''Skitty one chance left use Assist'' and the cat's paw glowed releashing a blast of water it was hydro Pump!

''Aggon use head smash and finish it'' the metal ram pasted the attack head glowing blue and black as he slammed the kitten again knocking it out.

''The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town congrats'' after a hand shake Ash went to the Pokemon Center healing his pokemon and then going home.

Ash got home at 12:04 so he had time to kill and watched a tv show about insane pokemon shows till the open and reveal Zoey in her usual clothes.

''Hey Ash I watched your match that was pretty cool'' said the red head as she sat beside him.

''Yeah I rise all of my pokemon well and made sure they as all the moves they can learn and then some'' Ash said with a tire look.

''You're tired aren't ya Ashy'' Zoey said with a smile as Ash simply nodded.

''Yeah I beat after that battle I feel like a fought a whole school of Gyrados'' Ash said.

''Then rest I be here till you wake up'' Zoey said as she put herself on top of Ash kissing him before going to sleep making Ash smile as he went to sleep to.

After a hour of sleep Ash and Zoey watched a show about pokemon saving each other((pokemon mystery dungeon show)) and after that Ash and Zoey think about what to do.

''Hey Zoe how bout I take you out? I heard about a cool place in town on the way back'' Ash said.

''Sure I wanted to go out anyway'' Zoey said as they went into town hand in hand.

After walking for a while Ash found what he was looking for Zoey gasped at the place it was a store and restarunt with a movie theater the place even had a pokemon field for battling and contests the place is called The Legends.

''Ash this place is amazing'' Zoey said as Ash chuckled.

''Yeah now let's go I think we should now'' and the two walked in ordering a plate of pizza and stuff. After eating the two went to the movie theater watching a movie called Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and the two had popcorn and candy and such.

The movie was great the two loved it and would like to see it again till Zoey popped the question.

''Ash would you leave me?'' Zoey asked.

Ash was shocked at this and hold Zoey by her waist looking deep into her eyes.

''No I want you and I never will I protect you and be with you till the day I die'' Ash said as he kissed Zoey deeply causing her to wrap her arms around his neck kissing back with all the love she have for him.

After a passionate make out the two got home and made dinner and as usual everything went fine everyone was asleep but Ash so he took a walk around the park enjoying the time he had with mother nature.

Ash found his mother on a bench sat down next to her.

''Hey mom what are ya doing here?'' he asked

''Oh nothing just watching the stars'' and mother and son sat there in peace watching the stars shine beautifully.

Then Delia signed she has to tell Ash this she just hoped he would understand.

''Ash I need you to listen carefully and don't talk till the end ok?'' Delia asked her son.

''Ok mom take your time'' Ash said.

''Okay Ash but first I tell you my past for a little bit. I was ten and going on a journey like you did Professor Oak give me a pokedex and a pokemon that was my starter I choose a Poliwag and from their I traveled beating the Pewter and Ceruean gyms. I got to Vermillion city and meet your father at the port he was handsome and kind so I challenged him to a battle and drew it was a great battle I never forget and then I cheered for your father when he beat and then we traveled together for a while''.

''After that we gotten all the badges needed to compete in the Indigo Plateau it me against your father and he won I wasn't mad I was proud of have strong I gotten and decided to be a chef and work part time as a breeder and assitant for Professor Oak. After four months I met your father in his hometown Viridian City and he proposed to me I was so happy so we wed and lived in Pallet Town for a while when we found out that we were going to have you his mother's will was left to him''.

''When he left I thought he forget us till he started sending us well me letters twice a month I was relieved to know that he still loved us he was he always like this making me wait till I lose hope and he saves me when I see him I beat him senseless.''

Ash was shocked to find out your parents were such great trainers ''what's his name mom? I want to know'' Ash asked.

Delia sighed again '' your father's name is Giovanni Rocket from Viridian City the leader of Team Rocket''.

Delia looked at Ash to see his reaction and Ash simply was wide eyed mouth open ''really?'' he questioned.

''Yes really he does love us he be back to us'' Delia said.

''I believe you mom so what was dad like?'' Ash asked.

''Well he he's user of Ground-type pokemon but he will use any type. He's kind,smart,brave, and a very powerful trainer which is where you got your skills from in all he's good man.''

''Wow I can't believe it the leader of Team Rocket is my own father mom when I see J.J.M. I make sure we see dad'' Ash said.

Delia looked at her son 'he's just like him' she smiled ''well time for bed young man I sure you don't want your friends to worry'' she said.

''Well ok goodnight mom love ya'' Ash said as he went walked back home and slept peacefully finally having his answer about his father and a certain girl sleeping with him.

**Well that's a good chapter hoped you liked it and you know what tell me what girls you want in the harem, what pokemon Ash should have and what suggestions you have also Sabrina the Psychic type Gym Leader of Kanto and Casey the Electabuzz baseball team fan will be in the harem and also please tell what pokemon Delia(Ash's mom) should have later!!! **


	12. A Flaming battle and a Hot Date

**Hey guys I got a new chapter for ya so enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Ash woke up feeling a weight on top of him and found green hair blocking his vision 'wait green hair?'' Ash thought it wasn't green like Angie's hair her's is blue barely green this was a dark green and he heard giggling. Ash looked at the figure in his arms and it was SABRINA!. She looked better than the last time he saw her she now a amused smile as she looked at Ash's shocked look.

''Sabrina is that really you?'' Ash asked because he thought he was dreaming it was 6:09 in the morning and he was still tired.

Sabrina simply smiled at him ''yes it is me Ash it's great to see you again''.

Ash looked at Sabrina she wear a different outfit than last one she wear she was now wearing a purple sleeveless shirt,white pants,and a black belt also her dark green and black hair was a little shorter only to her mid-back and her blue eyes were darker now a little lighter.

Then Ash thought of something ''wait what are you doing in my bed? I thought I locked the doors and windows'' however Sabrina smirked at him ''Ash I teleported here when I meet your girls in town at the mall and we talked me and another girl came here to be with you as well'' she said.

''Well I do love you Ash you're the first person since my parents to accept me and my powers you saved me from being alone and isolated and I loved you more since you gave me Haughter so here I am well you let be with you?'' Sabrina asked looking into his eyes.

Ash smiled and pulled her into a hug buriying his nose into her hair ''I love you and accept you I make sure you never alone again Sabrina this I swear'' Ash said as Sabrina smiled and hold him close.

The two new lovers hold each other for a while till Ash looked at the time it was 6:39 and and he had a battle to get to ''Sabrina I gonna get ready wait here ok?'' Sabrina smirked ''ok''.

Once Ash left Sabrina smirked at the open door ''Ash I gonna repay you one way and another'' she thought as she looked at her bag on the floor and open it ''he'll love this'' and you could see Sabrina smiling seductive.

Ash was in the shower washing up as he thought about watch pokemon to bring for his next match till he heard the door open and close he get into a fighting stance for what was in store for him and found it was Sabrina naked smiling at him.

Their were fews words to descibe Sabrina but these would do beautiful and very hot her curves were perfect and her breasts were a C-cup nearly a D and her entire figure was a goddess looking at him Ash coundn't look away even if he wanted to Sabrina smiled at this.

''Well by the look you're giving me I think you like what you see'' Sabrina said in a seductive tone with a sexy smile as Ash gulped as she walked in and pressed her body against his ''Ash let's a good shower please wash my back'' and with that our two new lovers give a good wash up.

After that refreshing shower Ash and Sabrina made breakfast and watched tv with everyone Ash had no battles till next week so he had time to kill but how?

''Hey girls I gonna go see Brock and have a battle wanna come?'' Ash asked.

''No maybe later I need to make new combos for my contests'' Dawn said and everyone had plans so it was Ash and Sabrina walking to Brocks place.

Once they got there they found Brock with someone she had red and black hair, a purple outfit,and red eyes it was Lucy the Pike Queen and she blushing once Brock started flirted with her.

''Lucy my sweet you're my queen and I your king well you acompany me for a date?'' Brock knew he loved Lucy she's one of the few women out there not to hit him or or feel uncomfatable around him once he starts flirting.

''Y-yes Brock I love that'' Lucy stattered and blush as Brock jumped into the air as if he was on cloud nine.

''Yes! I finally have a date'' Brock cheered as Toxicroak hit him with a poison jab making him faint for a moment as Ash and Sabrina sweat dropped.

''Well Brocko finally has a date'' Ash said as he was happy that his best friend finally had a lover.

After that interesting scene Sabrina forgot something ''oh Ash I got something for you'' Sabrina said as Ash looked at her curiosly.

''Oh what is it?''

''Here ya go I think you'll like it'' and Sabrina handed Ash a pokeball Ash throwed the ball into the air releashing a Gengar.

''A Gengar wait you my Haughter right?'' Ash asked the purple ghost as he nodded his hugged his old master in a bear hug.

''Gengar evolved when I traded him to a friend of my and got him back he wanted to battle with you again since it's been years sice you saw him'' Sabrina said with a smile.

''Wow welcome to the team Haught- I mean Gengar'' Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his back and climb on Gengar's getting a fun flight.

After Ash got the two of them down Ash looked at the new couple ''yo Brock wanna battle I want test off our fire types'' Ash said as Brock smile.

''Sure Lucy wait for me my sweet lovely as I battle for you'' Brock said as Lucy blushed a scarlet red.

**Elite Four Member Brock would like to battle!!**

''Run like a blazing flame in the wind of sparks Arcanine!'' Ash roared as the lion-dog howled.

Brock smirked at this ''Go Ninetales show'em what you got!'' as the beautiful white-tan fox growled.

''Arcanine use Extreme Speed and Thunder Fang!'' Ash commanded as the beast ran at his prey in a speed of light fangs infused in sparks.

''Ninetails use Energy Ball'' and the fox fired a ball of nature at the beast missing and getting a sparky bite attack in the process as she was hit.

''Get up girl you can do it'' Brock cheered as the fox got up ''good now Zen Headbutt'' and the ram her glowing blue head at Arcanine sho cried in pain.

''Don't give in boy you can it stand'' Ash cheered as the lion dog got up ''hey Brock let's finish this both of our pokemon have Flash Fire and we have dates so let's end this'' Brock nodded.

''Ninetales use Ominous Wind'' Brock ordered as the fox fired a black erie wind.

''Arcanine ues Iron Head'' Ash commanded as the lion dog lauched himself at the fox head shining in a bright silverly white.

Both attacks landed causing a explosion that blinded everyone and when that cleared both pokemon were knocked out Ash and Brock ran to their pokemon checking if their ok and sighed in relief as they were ok just a few bumps and scratches.

They walked back their girls and said goodbye as they went to go their dates for the evening.

Ash and Sabrina went to a cafe for lunch and then go skating having a fun time till Ash brought Sabrina to a secluded only he knew. Sabrina gasped at the lake it was to beautiful to descibe it was big and was surrounded by a lush forest homing many pokemon the lake shined brightly reflecting the sunset that was now.

''Ash it's so beautiful when did you find it?'' Sabrina asked as she hugged him.

''Well after I finish training I decided to to take a short cut and found this place by accident'' Ash chuckled.

Sabrina smiled as she laid her back against a tree facing the lake as Ash sat down next to her holding her close.

After looking at the moon for a while Sabrina put herself in Ash's lap kissing him deeply. After that Sabrina smirked ''well come and get it'' and Ash gently pushed her to the ground where some grass was he put his hands on her hips kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once they pulled back Ash kissed her again licking her lips as she open them loving his taste as the tongue duel started. Ash pulled back and started kissing and sucking her neck getting moans and wimpers from his lover as Sabrina put her hands on his head pulling them tightly.

''Ash don't stop'' Sabrina groaned as he kept licking and sucking her soft delicate neck till Sabrina pushed him on the ground stradding his waist as she looked at him with a loving stare. She kissed him again and then put her hand in his pants feeling something hard she smiled.

''Sabrina don't we can't'' Ash groaned as she started licking and sucking his member taking it all in till he came hard. She drinked every last drop and smiled ''taste sweet just like you'' she said.

''Sabrina let's go home after all we a big day tommorow'' Ash said as he picked Sabrina bridal style and walked back home.

After a tasty Japenenese dinner everyone went to bed sleeping soundly and another went in Ash's bed holding him ''hehe I think he'll be surprised to see me''the girl giggled.

**Hoped you guys like that well tell me what guys you want in the harem,what pokemon Ash and Delia should have,what suggestions you have and what else you might think of and stop please stop saying something about the rating till I make a big lemon this story will be T and please tell about what the attacks here are good of not and you can tell what attacks you want me put in here just tell me what the name,what it does,and what pokemon can learn it LATER and Peace dudes and dudedetts!!!!**


	13. A Surprised and Night Out

**Hey guys I got a new chap for ya and enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

We find our favorite pokemon master in bed sleeping soudly till he woke up feeling another weight on top of him. Ash took a closer look at her and she had purple hair and brown eyes with a baseball cap?

''Casey?'' the guy questioned as the girl giggled.

''Yeah it's me Ashy hope you got room for one more'' the baseball fan joked.

''Of course Sabrina told me already you be here so I love you to Case'' Ash said as he kissed her getting a moan of pleasure.

''Mm Ash that was great oh I took great care of the Beedrill you gave me a few years ago he's awesome and so fast'' Casey said as she showed Ash a pokeball.

''Oh I caught a Weedle two years ago and trained him along with Butterfree and his mate and the two of them are one of my great tag-team pokemon'' Ash said holding three pokeballs.

''Butterfree didn't want me to train his five kids(Caterpie) or else I get poison powder in the face with a psybeam'' Ash groaned as Casey laughed Butterfree wanted his kids to fight when they come to be 5yrs of age so Ash agreed.

''Hey Case I gonna get ready and go train I catch you girls later'' Ash said as he ran to the door getting showered,dressed, and eating a big breakfast he sprinted to his secret training ground.

Once Ash got to his training ground he got Nidiking,Nidoqueen,Rhydon, and Aggron a special meal.

''Here guys you deserve it'' Ash said with a smile as the four dinos ate like wild animals.

Ash decided to work on his aura by fighting Lucari. Ash got a Riolu egg from Riley by helping him defend Iron Island and got a egg for his good deed and raised it since.

''Lucario you're getting good pal'' Ash said to the jackal as he smiled and the two fight for a hour still going at it.

After four more hours of training Ash left and decided to go home and watch tv.

Once Ash got home he found Anabel feeding Espeon some fish and pokemon food that Brock given him so he said hey and went to the living room.

''Hey Anabel how're doing?'' he asked the Salon Maiden.

The girl smiled ''hey Ash I finished my match this morning and decided to go see a movie wanna come?'' Anabel asked

Ash smiled and nodded his head and two trainers went to The Lengends place Ash visited with Zoey.

It took a 20 minute walk and the two got there and bought their tickets and food for the movie called Dragonball Z Evolution. Ash thought it was pretty cool and Anabel thought it romantic the two had a great time.

After the movie finished Ash took Anabel to lunch and the two were looking for a place to eat. They finally found a place called Luxray Brights it was a restaurant were battling can be done inside or out and the place even had a breeding center here so the two ordered and made small talk.

''So Ana how's Scott and the others'' Ash asked

''Oh they'er find they gotten stronger and Tucker is a movie star and musicion,Greta got her own dojo,Lucy a super model,Noland is an inventor and pilot,Brandon is a adventurer, Spenser's a doctor and chef, and I'm a writer and teacher'' Anabel said with a smile.

''Wow I guess me and my friends are Top coordinators and Pokemon Masters now'' Ash said.

The two ate lunch and walked to a park to relax and play.

Ash sent out Pikachu,Chardzard,Venusaur,Blastoise,Pigeot,and Butterfree and introduced them to Anabel ''Anabel this is my first six pokemon in my travels through Kanto say hey everyone'' and the pokemon said 'hey' in their own language.

Anabel smiled at them ''so this is your first team Ashy? I impressed they're all so strong and looked like they're a few genuses'' Anabel complemented making Ash and his pokemon blushed.

Anabel sent out Espeon,Metagross,Alakazam,Gardevoir,Xatu, and Slowbro ''my other pokemon are in my PC'' Anabel said with a cute smile.

Ash and Anabel looked at their pokemon having fun while eating a little meal Ash made them. Anabel was impressed by the way Ash cooked it was Brock's but different at the same time it was good.

After a hour of playing Ash and Anabel returned their pokemon to their pokeballs except Pikachu and Espeon and walked to the city hand in hand.

''Hey Anabel I want to show you something'' Ash said with a smirk as Anabel looked confused.

''Ok Ashy'' Anabel said as Ash hold her hand and walked to a special place.

**At a Team Rocket Base in Viridian City at the Viridian Gym**

Giovanni was in his room looking at a picture he was holding. He looked at her brown hair and brown eyes, her beautiful smile, and her sweet looking innocent face that was beautiful and cute like a angel.

''My sweet Delia I promised I return to you but I can't find a good replacement I so sorry for leaving you and Ash I wish I could see you right now'' Giovanni said sadly with regret as a grunt knocked on the door.

''Giovanni sir I got package for you'' the grunt said.

''Ok come in'' Giovanni said as he put away the picture and tucked it under a pillow as the grunt put a box on the table in the middle of the room.

''You are dismiss'' and the grunt walked out closing the door behind him as Giovanni opened the box and gasped.

It was a invitation to the Fighter League and their was a letter inside and open it to read.

**Dear Giovanni, this is a invite to the glorious Fighter League and we would like to invite you. This invite has instructions to the location where it takes place, the rules for the competition, and the hotel where you be staying, if you accept please contact the number at the bottom and we make arrangements.**

**From the Pokemon League and **

Giovanni smiled at this he could see his beloved wife and son but first he had to take care of a few things.

He walked to his dresser and open a drore it was a Master Ball!

''I hope you forgive my creation'' Giovanni said as he threw the ball a few feet in the air revealing Mewtwo!

''I do forgive you Giovanni but the only human I serve is Ash Ketchum'' Mewtwo said with a smile.

Giovanni smiled as well ''well I better call the League and tell them I on my way'' Giovanni said as he took out his cellphone and dialed the number.

**At Ash and Anabel's place**

Anabel gasped at what she saw it was so beautiful. Ash tooked her to a beautiful forest with a big mountain and lake the place was so beautiful.

''Ash this is so so'' Anabel couldn't continue as she surprised seeing this as Ash chuckled.

''I know I was the same as you when I seen this place'' Ash said with a smile.

Anabel sat at a tree laying her back against it as Ash sat beside her holding her close.

After a few minutes of this Anabel sat in Ashs lap looking at him ''so Ash how bout you and me have some fun together'' Anabel said in a seductive tone as Ash gulped.

''Oh what happen to my sweet cute innocent Anabel'' Ash said with a pout as Anabel giggled ''she's right here'' she said as she kissed him deeply.

The two kissed each other with love,passion,and a little lust and things are going down south soon.

Anabel broke the kiss and looked at her lover ''well Ash show me what you got'' and Anabel got pushed gently to the ground by Ash who sucked her neck getting moans and purs.

''Mmm Ash keep going'' Anabel groaned as Ash started licking her neck squezzing her ass getting moans that were louder then before.

Anabel wrapped her legs around his waist one hand was on his back the other holding the back of his head then Anabel put her hand in his pants grabbing the piece of meat that was in their.

''Anabel what?'' Ash questioned as Anabel put mouth to his ear ''enjoy'' and Anabel started to stroke him getting moans and growls from her lover ''Ana please stop'' Ash groaned as Anabel looked at him ''no I want this please'' and Ash sighed in defeat as Anabel pouted cutely getting a smile.

Anabel stopped her stroking and then started to suck him getting growls ''Ana I I'' Anabel know he was close and pushed over the edge as she deep throated him getting a mouthful of cum tasting the sweet salty thich liquid in the process.

''Now it's your turn Ashy'' Anabel said with a seductive smile as Ashed went under her shirt rubbing her breasts and kissing her neck as Anabel wrappen her legs around his waist again hands grabbing his back then.

(Pika-pikachu-pika-pi/oh how naughty Ash I thought you use a condom then get freaky) Pikachu said with a smirk.

(Espe-espeon-espeon-espe/yeah I thought you were in heat Ana ti think you could control yourself tsk tsk) Espeon said with a smirk to.

Both trainers blushed a deep scarlet red '' H-how long where you watching?'' stuttered Anabel.

(Pika-pika-chu-pi/we watched the whole thing in a tree above were your two were going at it) Pikachu said with a smirk that could make the devil pissed himself Espeon had the same smirk to.

Ash and Anabel chased their pokemon to Ash's apartment and return them to the PC till tommorow and made dinner for everyone which was hotdogs,fries,and lemonade.

After that everyone went to bed sleeping peacefully and Anabel slept with Ash that night then she giggled ''I think he likes in the morning'' Anabel thought with a sly seductive tone.

**Well now we know Giovanni and Mewtwo are coming and Ash and Anabel almost got it on so tell me what suggestions you have,what pokemon should Ash,Delia, and the others should have, what girls you want in the harem and whatover you can think of also do you think Liza the Chardzard trainer and protector should be in the harem tell me please Later for now!!!**


	14. A Promise kept and a New Friend

**Hey guys I got a new chap for ya and let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Ash woke up feeling a weight on top of him and smiled it was Anabel. He always thought she was cute even asleep she was cute and beautiful to him.

Ash wondered how he got all these girls with him but didn't complain and decided to wake his maiden up.

''Ana time to wake up'' Ash said with a smile as Anabel stirred then open her eyes and smiled at him.

''Hey Ash I guess I had a wonderful dream'' Anabel said with a blush as Ash got curious.

''So what was the dream about'' he asked as Anabel smiled like a sly cat.

''Oh it was about you and me having a good time and then you proposing to me'' Anabel said with a dreamy smile as she remembered the dream.

**Anabel's Dream**

Ash and Anabel were in a house in Pallet and the two were kissing each other with love.

''Mmm Ash I need it now'' Anabel said as she kissed again and ten minutes later we are all surprised to hear this.

After a make out Ash was on top and enter her pussy getting moans and groans from her.

''Ash faster deeper'' and the two kept at it for a few hours.

''That was amazing'' Anabel said holding her lover close as Ash closed his eyes.

Ash got out of bed and kneeled before Anabel ''Anabel I love you I want to be with you forever will you marry me'' Ash said revealing a beautiful ring as Anabel gasped.

''I accept I want to be with you forever to Ash'' Anabel cried happily as Ash kissed her.

**Back in real world**

Anabel blushed at the things in her dream and Ash looked at her.

''Well I better get ready for my match against Ritchie'' Ash said as he got out of bed and looked at Anabel who was wearing a sheet and blanket.

''Huh Ana aren't you coming?'' Ash asked Anabel as she smirked taking off the blanket and sheet revealing she was naked!

Ash blushed a deep crimson and looked away as Anabel smirked ''don't ya like it Ashy?'' Anabel said with a smirk as she walked over to him.

''I-I like it but can you please wear something?'' Ash said with a red face as Anabel pressed her whole body against his back wrapping her arms around his waist and put her mouth to his ear nibbling it slightly.

''Ash I wanted to surprise don't you like'' Anabel said with a pout as Ash looked at her ''Ana why?'' Ash asked the Salon Maiden as she sighed.

''Ash I wanted to be with you since our second battle I thought I never see you again and I made a decision I want to be with you forever and just live happily'' Anabel said with a sad voice as Ash sighed this time turning around he hold her close burying his nose into her hair.

''I know I want to be with you forever to along with the others but it can wait but I promise you this'' Ash said as Anabel looked at him then he took a deep breath ''I'll love you,protect you, and then we be married having a big family with the others'' Ash said kissing her deeply getting a moan.

After the kiss the two broke looking at each other ''Ash promise me you return to me always'' Anabel holding Ash close as he sighed.

''I will if not dream of me and think of me and I'll always be with you'' Ash as Anabel smiled kissing him.

The two knew they coundn't live forever they all agreed if it happens it happens but that didn't mean they coundn't speed up the process a bit.

**In a Team Rocket airplane**

Giovanni looked at Fighter Island the place where the best fought at and then looked at his picture of Delia.

'My love I'll keep my promise soon and then I'll makeup everything that I coundn't do for you and Ash'' Giovanni thought with hope that Delia and Ash would forgive him for not visting them.

Mewtwo sat in a seat next to Giovanni looking at him with a curious eye. ''Giovanni what are you thinking about?'' Mewtwo asked him as Giovanni sighed.

''I'm thinking about my wife and son I made a promise long ago I would return to them and be a famliy but I can't find a good replacement for me to take over Team Rocket'' Giovanni said as Mewtwo looked at him again.

''Giovanni who is your wife and son?''

Giovanni smiled at Mewtwo ''my wife's name is Delia Ketchum and my son's name is Ash Ketchum'' Giovanni said as Mewtwo gasped at him.

Giovanni looked at Mewtwo this time ''oh you know them already that cuts some time'' Giovanni said as Mewtwo answered.

''Yes I know Ash Ketchum he's a good trainer with a heart of gold and he saved me from my darkness of pain I want to be his pokemon after I traveled the world from Johto to New York City'' Mewtwo said with a smile and a few tears.

''Well you'll see him soon because here we are'' Giovanni said as plane landed in the ''**The city that battles with savage honor Battara home to the Fighter League and every pokemon''.**

**At Ash's place**

After talking with Anabel for a while Ash went to his PC and pulled out his Sinnoh team and went to the battling parks around town with Angie in tow.

After looking around a bit Ash found Ritchie with Paul,Gary,Brock,and Lucy.

''Hey guys'' Ash said as the others smiled.

''Hey Ashy-boy we were gonna battle wanna make it doubles?'' Gary asked

''Sure hey Paul let's show'em what we got'' Ash said as Paul smirked

''Yeah Ketchum let's teach them a lesson'' Paul said.

''Then I guess I with Gary'' Ash's twin Ritchie said to Gary who nodded Brock said he was going to be referee and Lucy will be a judgw with that set up the two pairs of doubles stand in a official battle field that was the rock and grass fields with a lake and mountain.

''This battle is between Ash and Paul vs Gary and Ritchie each side sends two pokemon one from each trainer the side to lose both of their pokemon loses please begin when ready'' Brock said holding both hands in the air as the four masters nodded looking at that he swong both hands down ''Battle BEGIN!''.

**Pokemon Masters Gary and Ritchie would like to battle!!!**

''Go Bastoise/Zippo!'' Gary and Ritchie called out releasing a turtle and winged lizard.

''Go Torterra!'' Ash and Paul roared as the two turtles roared shaking the field on which they stand.

''Let's cool'em down use Ice Beam'' Gary commanded Blastoise to fired a beam of ice at the turtles.

''Torterra Counter Shield:Leaf Quake Iron!'' Ash commanded as his turtle fired leaves surrounding him and his partner with mud pikes that were filled with metal deflecting the Ice Beam and firing the same elements at Blastoise getting a scream of pain.

''Blastoise we're not taking that are we?'' Gary asked his starter who stood up ''good job use Aqua Ring and heal up'' Gary said as Blastoise surrounded himself in a veil of water healing him a bit.

''Zippo burn them to a crisp with a Flamethrower attack!'' Ritchie commanded as his dragonic lizard fired a stream of flames as Paul's Torterra.

Paul smirked at this ''nice try slice them up with Stone Edge'' Torterra fired dagger like stones at the flames ending them and hitting Zippo causing massive damage.

''Zippo we can't much more Gary let's go at the same time'' Gary smirked ''ok''.

''Zippo use Overheat!'' and the lizard glowed red firing a blast of fire at his foes.

''Blastoise use HYDRO CANNON!!'' and the tortoise glowed blue firing twin blasts of water that were powerful enough to part the seas with a single blast mixing in with Overheat causing a blast of thunder and steam to fire at the turtles.

Ash and Paul smirked at this ''Paul time to use it'' ''ok then'' Ash and Paul got themselfs into fighting stances and called out.

''Part the lands with roaring quakes making the forests shudder when the rocks fly out '' Paul said.

''Make the land roar with your quakes making the forests become as strong as steel causing the mountain to form'' Ash said.

''Torterra use Counter Shield:Iron Stone Leaf Piercing!'' Ash and Paul commanded as their turtles glowed green and fired leaves of spear,stone like swords,arrow like metal pikes,and (fighting and dragon type) boulders at the blast opposite of them destroying it then obliterating zippo and Blastoise causing a explosive that reached the whole city.

The smoke cleared up revealing a knocked out Zippo and Blastoise as their trainers ran to them checking to see if they were ok and sighed in relief as they only have a few scars and bumps.

The trainers shaked hands telling each other that they wanted to battle again another time.

Ash ran back to Angie who brought Shinx out to play with Pikachu and the two of them went to The Legends to eat.

After they had lunch they took a walk through the park, seen a movie, and went to the arcade Ash gotten Angie a Luxray necklice causing her to blush.

Ash took Angie to the same place he took Sabrina at and looked at the moon created a loveful scene.

''Ash I had fun today'' Angie said who was sitting in Ash's lap.

''Yeah me to Angie'' Ash said looking at her.

''Yeah and we have more fun'' Angie said with a smirk as she kissed him getting a moan from him as she started to grind their hips feeling a 'bump' between her legs Angie dug her hand in Ash's pants bringing the 'tower' out.

'So big it's so thick and warm but hard and very soft' Angie thought as she stroked him getting growls from her lover.

Angie then pulled her shirt off getting blush from Ash and then put his member between her breasts moving her body back and forth getting moans and growls.

''Angie so close'' Ash growled as he hold Angie's head tightly causing her to smile.

''Come closer I waiting'' and then Ash filled Angie's mouth making the blue-green tint tomboy to taste his thick seed getting a pur.

Angie kept at getting two more mouthfuls and then left Ash have it.

''Ashy I waiting'' and then Ash licked her nipples getting moans then he took her pants off licking her getting purs tasting her sweet juice it was so tasty.

''Ash I gonna blow'' Angie gasped put she came filling Ash's mouth this time and then Ash placed herself on top of Angie ''Angie I I'' he coundn't say anymore as Angie put her finger to his lips ''don't I know what you're gonna say and I love you to please put it in I wanted this so the summer academy'' and then Ash started to put himself in her ready to make love to her

Then (pika-pi-pika-pikachu/oh my Ashy you're such a naughty boy) Pikachu said with a smirk on his face.

(Shinx-shinx-shinx- shinx shinx-shinx/hehe Angie it's your time of the mouth again and you're still in heat tsk tsk master) Shinx said with a evil cute smile on her face.

Both trainers blush and chased the moush and lion-cub to Ash's place once they got there they had well Ash a surprise for him.

**At Ash's place**

Ash carried Angie bridal style opening the door he found all his girls there making dinner so he put Angie down on the couch and watched some tv with her.

After a tasty steak and fries everyone heard a knock on the door.

''I get it'' said Ash

Once he open the door it was Delia!

''Mom what are you doing here'' Ash aked.

''Oh I came here to visit you sweety and to make sure you're not a slobbish slacker'' Delia said causing all the girls to giggle.

Another knock at the door and Ash got it again revealing someone he didn't know he had black hair and eyes a suit with a buisness hat and a big red 'R' on the front of the brest pocket.

''Delia came behind Ash and gasped.

''Gi-Giovanni is that you?'' Delia questioned with tears in her eyes as Ash and everyone else gasped to.

Giovanni smiled ''yes it's me my love I kept my promise'' he said as Delia ran to him holding him close crying.

''I-I haven't seen you for years I thought you be be'' Delia coundn't continued as she was crying to hard.

Giovanni held her closer closing his eyes ''it's alright I here now and this time I'm staying'' Giovanni swear.

''Dad?'' Ash said as walked closer to his parents and Giovanni looked at him smiling.

''Yep it's me Champ'' Giovanni said holding his wife and child as they cried into his chest finally happy that were a famliy now.

Then Delia slapped Giovanni leaving a red mark on his face ''that's for making me wait all these years'' and then Ash punched him in the stomach '' and that's for leaving me with mom'' Ash said as Giovanni got up looking at wife and son.

''I know those were coming and I sorry for leaving you two alone all these years I wanted to see you two I really do but I needed to find a good replacement for me to take over Team Rocket don't worry Team Rocket is a good sydicate now we focus on helping people and pokemon alike making new devices to bond our two worlds together and make life easier'' Giovanni stated.

''Ash I got something for you close your eyes'' Ash did what he was told.

''Now open them'' and Ash open his eyes seeing a box wrappen in red and blue paper.

''This is for all the birthdays I missed and Christmases I missed I hope you like them'' Giovanni said as Ashed tear the paper off opening the box revealing. . .

''Pokeballs?'' Ash questioned

''No son those are Pokemon I worked hard to catch for you and I think they become a great asset to your teams'' Giovanni said with a smile as Ash threw the pokeballs revealing a Gible,Dratini,Horsey,Tranpinch,Bagon, and a few others.

''They are all pokemon that were breed to battle and more and I have one more gift for you here'' Giovanni said as he handed a Master Ball to Ash who threw it revealing Mewtwo.

''Mewtwo is that you?'' Ash asked the pokemon who smiled.

''Yes it's me I decided after traveling through Johto and around the world I want to be your pokemon if you allow that master'' Mewtwo said as he kneeled before Ash.

Ash smiled and kneeled in front of Mewtwo ''I accept you can be my Pokemon Mewtwo welcome to the family and team'' Ash said hugging Mewtwo who cried in joy.

''Ash I am eternally grateful to you and my family of clone pokemon would like to join you to'' Mewtwo said knowing the answer.

''Sure Mewtwo they're in the family to oh yeah where are they?'' Ash asked.

''They are in a special Pokeball I made containing them all and they heard everything they say they are happy to have a master like you Ash'' Mewtwo said with a smile as he hold a black and purple pokeball in the air.

Everyone smiled at the family reunion and slept well Giovanni moved in with Delia and Mewtwo and his famliy plus the pokemon Giovanni caught for him were with Ash's other pokemon in his training ground.

Tonight was a great night indeed and tommorow is another day full of love and fun to share with all and besides life short if you don't spend it well you wasted it for nothing remember spend the rest of your life well because if you don't then your life was for nothing live well people.

**That was so beautiful I think this is the best chapter yet well tell me what girls should be in the harem,what pokemon Ash and Delia should have,and what suggestions you have oh yeah Ash specailizes in his 'Counter Shield'' so their his main move(s) in this story. Also tell what kind of attacks you have in mind just tell me what type(s)because Ash special moves one three and move types ,what it does,and what pokemon can learn it later my fans!!!**


	15. Paul vs Nando Force vs Sound

**Yo guys I got a new chap for ya and let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

*At Ash's apartment*

Ash woke up seeing Zoey in his arms and smiled at her. She was pretty cute when snoring like a cat and he laughed.

''Time to go I got to get everyone ready'' Ash thought ready to go his to friends place for a chat.

''Hehehe let's see who's best'' Ash thought a few days ago Ash and Brock decided to have small tournament between their friends and family to see who's best just for fun and it's the best battling place Battara has called the **CLASHER Staduim: The best place to fight with no regrets test your skills,luck,and smarts.**

''Ash'' a voice called out to him as Ash was preparing to go to Brock's, it was Zoey and she looked at him in a happy mood.

''Hey Zoe I just going to Brock's'' Ash said.

''Oh I guess I come along then'' Zoey said planting a kiss on his cheek getting a blush from the Pallet native.

After leaving a note the two got to Brock's place a house like Ash's but with a rocky appearance they knocked the door and waited.

After a few seconds the door open revealing Lucy who wear her usual outfit smiling at them Lucy let them in and went to the living room.

Brock came down with a plate of food in hand and Ash drooled looking at it and Brock gulped knowing Ash was a demon when it came to food and only one rule Ash has on him.

**Touch my food and I will kill you with no mercy.**

Brock sighed and knew a way outta of this ''don't worry I made a big meal for you Ash just don't take this plate'' and Brock handed Ash a super-extra large-mega size plate with a Oran juice and Ash chomped down like no tommorrow and Zoey thought it was cute the way he eats.

After a tasty breakfast Ash and Brock made plans right away ''Brock get ready to lose'' Brock smirked ''Hah like I take that I let Steelix crunch you up'' and the trainers and their girls made their way to through to the CLASHERS.

The Clashers was a amazing place having every field to the last enviroment and the guys rented the best one for today.

Ash and Brock meet Gary, Paul, Ritchie, and their other friends at the battle field and decided the match ups by Tracy.

**Ash vs Brock **the two friends grinned.

**Gary vs Ritchie **the two rivals smirked.

**Paul vs Nando **the guys smiled.

''Ok first match Paul vs Nando each trainer will use three pokemon the first trainer to lose all three is the loser and subs are allowed please choose your pokemon and begin the match'' Tracy said.

''Please assist me Roselia'' Nando said politely calling out his rose pokemon.

''Standby for battle Magmotar'' Paul said releashing his fire type.

''The field is grass and rock'' and the plain field chaged to a forest surrounding a mountain.

''Roselia please use Poison Jab'' and the rose pokemon charged at her foe hands glowing purple.

''Magmortar use Fire and Thunder Punches'' Paul commanded as the flame pokeon punched his foe with fists covered in flame and thunder.

''Roselia use Rain Dance'' the rose pokemon did a little tango dace summoning a rain cloud drenching the battlefield in water causing the Magmortar to growl in pain causing him to steam up.

Paul looked at his pokemon ''Magmortar use Sunny Day then use Lava Plume'' and the flame pokemon called a ray of sunshine to shone out brightly then retracted his claws into his arms releashing hot boiling magma flames at the rose pokemon.

''Oh no please use Solar Beam'' and Roselia quickly fired a beam of light at the fire attack causing a explosion knocking both pokemon out.

''Return my friend you did well'' Nando said returning his best friend back to her pokeball.

''Magmortar return you did good I'll train you later'' Paul said getting his pokemon back.

''Go Sunflora my friend'' Nando said calling out the sunflower pokemon.

''Steadby for battle Lairon'' and the iron pokemon roared upon his releash.

''Sunflora please use Razor Leaf'' Nando said as the sun pokemon fired sharp edged leaves.

''Lairon use Iron Defense'' and the iron pokemon glowed white making the leaves bounce off of him.

''Mmm please use Sunny Day'' and the sunflower danced letting the sunlight turn harse lucky Ash brought his sunglasses.

''Like I allow that to happen use Iron Head'' and Lairon charged at his foe head glowing white and gray with power.

''Please use Solar Beam my friend'' and Sunflora fired off a beam of light at Lairon getting a scream of pain.

A dust cloud appeared after the blast making everyone unable to see and Paul looked his pokemon with worry. Lairon was on the ground panting in pain and tireness ready to collapsed.

''Lairon are you ok?'' Paul asked as Lairon nodded but the iron pokemon collapsed to the ground.

Paul looked shock looking at Lairon the pokemon he caught while he traveled through Hoenn catching him as a little Aron.

''Lairon please speak to me'' Paul begged as Lairon groaned and everyone looked at the two. Lairon looked at his trainer and spoke.

''Lair-lairon-lair-lair/I'm a little banged up but I fight till I'm a piece of scrap of metal'' Lairon said making Paul chuckled.

''Then let's fight with all we got Lairon'' then Lairon smiled at his trainer then glowed white surprising everyone. After the light vanish it revealed a dinosaur-like pokemon with a gray,black body and two horns and the dino stand on two hind legs with a massive heavy tail.

''AGGRON!'' Paul was amazed as his pokemon's evolution and took out his PokeDex.

**Aggron the Iron Armor Pokemon: Aggron's steel horns can destroy the firmest of bedrock and it digs tunnels as it looks for iron to eat. It is also very protective of it's territory if it's mountain is scarred or destroy by a fire it will haul topsoil to it's area to plant trees and plants to restore it's land and keep it beautiful.**

After that bio Paul looked at his pokemon and smiled.

''Well Aggron Let's end this'' Aggron smirked at his opponet.

''Use Metal Burst!'' and Aggron roared glowing white then firing beam of energy at Sunflora creating a massive explosion. The dust settled down revealing a KOed sunflower.

''Return you did well my friend'' Nando said.

Then suddenly Aggron collapsed breathing heavily and Paul knew the reason for this. When a pokemon evoles the pokeon will some of it's energy to finish the evolution leaving the creature a little sore.

''Aggron return you were great'' and dino smiled being recalled to his ball.

''Time to end this stand by for battle go Electivire'' Paul muttered calling out his eletric type.

''Please assist me Kricketune'' Nando said calling out his musical pokemon.

''Kriketune use Bug Buzz please'' Nando said as the cricket started to sing and chirp releashing a sound wave at Electivire.

''Use Protect'' and green barrier surrounded the thunder pokemon.

''Use Night Slash if you please'' and the cricket ran at his foe claws glowing black with a purple outline.

''Use Ice Punch then Earthquake'' Paul commanded as his pokemon punched the cricket with a icy fist freezing him then stomped on te ground making tremors appear and crack about crushing the cricket knocking it out.

''Kricetune is unable to battle Electivire is the winner victory goes to Paul of Veilstone City'' Tracy declared holding his hand to Paul's side of the field.

The two trainers shake hands and walked to the others.

''That was great let's battle again'' Nando said as Paul nodded.

''Will let's begin the next match''

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter tell me what pokemon Ash and Delia should have along with the others,what moves you want in this story and what suggestions you have. Also tell what pokemon to give to Ash and WHAT move you want it to know like Blastoise use Geyser Blast, just tell me the name of the move, what it does, and what pokemon can learn it also tell me what girls you want in the harem bye for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


End file.
